


12 Days of Haikyumas!!

by somethingintheireyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, LITERALLY, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, That's it, all fluff, and hallmark movie sappiness, this is litearlly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingintheireyes/pseuds/somethingintheireyes
Summary: Each day has a new one shot with (mainly) different pairings!! This is all fluff and I don't care





	1. I'll be Home for Christmas

 

_**Oikawa is getting ready for Christmas with his nephew when he gets an unexpected call from Iwaizumi saying he won't be home for Christmas with him.** _

_**______________________________________________________________** _

 

It was December 23rd and Oikawa was currently dancing around the kitchen singing to “Santa Baby” while Takeru laughed at him and continued to do the task assigned to him. The two were baking cookies in Oikawa’s kitchen.

 

“Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at,” Oikawa spun over to Takeru finishing the line, “Tiffany’s!” and placing a dot of whipped cream on his nose.

 

Takeru crinkled his nose and wiped it off with his sleeve, “Don’t waste it, Tooru!”

 

Oikawa just grinned at him and spun back to what he was doing. The song ended and the next one started to play when his phone started to ring.

 

“Takeru, can you get that so I can wash my hands real quick?” Oikawa asked, dashing to the sink whistling so he could get the residue off his hands.

 

Takeru nodded and picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?” Takeru asked.

 

There was a pause while he waiter for a reply and Oikawa started toweling his hands dry.

 

“Hajime! Hi!” Takeru said excitedly.

 

“What? My Christmas angel is calling me?!” Oikawa asked with a smile on his face bounding over to get the phone.

 

Takeru looked up quickly and went, “I’ll be right back!” and ran away with his phone.

 

“Where are you going?!” Oikawa shouted as him as he ran down the hall. He sighed when he heard a door slam. He started impatiently tapping his fingers against the counter as he waited for Takeru to return.

  
“Okay, I’ll give the phone to Tooru now. Bye Hajime!” He heard from down the hall. He heard the pounding of feet down the hall, and with that, he handed the phone over to Oikawa.

 

“My Santa baby really _did_ give me a ring, even if I specified that it wasn’t a phone call.” Oikawa said, leaning against the counter grinning from ear to ear.

 

He heard Iwaizumi chuckle on the other end of the phone and the sound made his heart race, “I can see you’ve been binge-listening to Christmas music.”

 

“How can I not?! Christmas is in _two days_! My apartment has to be filled to the brim with Christmas cheer for the arrival of my favorite man in town, and no I’m not talking about Santa.” Oikawa said flirtatiously.

 

There was a moment of silence and it worried Oikawa a little but he continued anyway, “I got a cute little mistletoe for the doorway, and a stocking that has ‘naughty’ written in cursive and-“

 

“Oikawa, I can’t make it this Christmas.” Iwaizumi said hurriedly.

 

Oikawa felt his heart sink and he let out a little breath, “oh…”

 

“Tooru, babe, I’m _really_ sorry I wanted to-“

 

Oikawa cut him off offering a small, sad smile, “No, no, don’t worry about it baby, it’s fine! If you can’t make it, you can’t make it, nothing I can do about that right?”

 

He could feel tears stinging in the back of his eyes.

 

“Tooru-“  
  
“We’ll just, aim for New Years, right? That’s fine, it’s only about a week and a half later. Really, it’s fine. I- uh- I have cookies in the oven, I should get them before they burn. I love you Hajime, I’ll talk to you later okay?”

 

He wiped a tear out from under his eye.

 

“I’m really _really_ sorry, I love you so much baby, I’ll talk to you later.” Iwaizumi said with a somber tone.

 

Oikawa clicked the end call button and sighed, leaning against the table.

 

“Tooru?” Takeru asked from where he was sitting.

 

Oikawa didn’t answer right away, trying to calm the beating of his heart, to keep up the cheer for Takeru.

 

“Uncle Tooru, are you okay?” Takeru said coming closer.

 

Oikawa wiped the tears from under his eyes and turned around letting a small smile show, “Oh, you know I can’t ignore you when you call me that.”

 

Takeru offered his arms and Oikawa hugged them, feeling a little better.

 

Oikawa put his hands on Takeru’s shoulders, held him arms length away and gave him a determined smile, “We’re not going to let a little bad news ruin Christmas right, we’re Oikawa’s!”

 

Takeru gave a grin and a thumbs up, “That’s right! What do we have to do next, Uncle Tooru?”

 

“Make more cookies for Santa, of course!” Oikawa was putting on a brave face for Takeru, sad on the inside, but better than he would’ve been having moral support here.

 

After a while, he was almost feeling completely better as they were dancing around the kitchen singing obnoxiously and making a _huge_ mess.

 

After his mom came and thanked him profusely for watching Takeru for the day, Oikawa was alone.

 

The apartment was warm, smelled like cookies and Oikawa had flour in places he knew _shouldn’t_ have flour.

 

He took a long hot shower, realizing how tired he was from baking all day. He changed into his favorite pair of pajamas and grabbed his fuzziest blanket, made himself hot cocoa and turned on a Christmas movie.

 

His heart was heavy, with the knowledge that he wouldn’t be seeing Iwaizumi as soon as he would, but, he knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t have missed out unless he absolutely had to.

 

Oikawa fell asleep to the credits rolling on his couch.

 

~

 

Oikawa woke up stiff and sore, stretching and inwardly cursing himself for falling asleep on the couch. He made himself a cup of coffee and popped two pieces of toast in the toaster. The time on his stove read 10:30am.

 

After finishing his coffee and eating, he walked to his room to change into real clothes when he noticed his little pile of presents he still needed to put under his undecorated tree. They tugged on his heartstrings because decorating the tree Christmas Eve was _their_ thing and this year it wasn’t happening. He took a deep breath to steel his nerves and sent out the negative thoughts. He didn’t _need_ to decorate it, he’d go to his parent’s house and enjoy their decorated tree. It was fine!

 

He reached over and picked up Iwaizumi’s present and rubbed his thumb over the smooth, shiny, red wrapping. There was a gold bow placed in the center with a tag that said, “To: my one true love”

 

He smiled sadly and placed it back down on top of the pile. He walked over to his mirror and started adjusting his hair when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Coming!” He shouted down the hall. He pulled a shirt over his head and jogged over to the door, wondering who would be here.

 

He opened it and he heard a loud, “Tooru!”

 

“Takeru?” He asked, shocked.

 

“I’m sorry, Tooru. He just _insisted_ on staying here and spending the night with you since you were alone this Christmas Eve.” His mom said apologetically.

 

Tooru smiled brightly at her, “No, no! Don’t worry about it at all, this little guy is allowed over here whenever he wants. But are you sure that it’s okay he’s not going to be home for Christmas Eve?”

 

“Oh _no,_ it’s _perfectly_ fine. _Right_ Takeru?” His mom winked at the little boy.

 

“ _Mom!”_ Takeru said, as if his mom just told a big secret. Oikawa looked quizzically between the two, obviously missing a joke.

 

She laughed, “Alright alright, you boys have fun, we’ll see you at dinner time tomorrow?”

 

Oikawa nodded and smiled, “No problem! See you then!” And he shut the door behind her departure.

 

Oikawa turned around and clapped his hands together, “Alright, since I have a guest now, how about we decorate the tree?”

 

~

 

The day passed with a lot of carols sung and the tree decorated, the two of them sitting on the couch underneath a blanket watching A Christmas Story. He had to defend his aliens wearing Santa hats to Takeru, telling him they were cool and hip and he _obviously_ didn’t know anything about fashion.

 

The movie ended and Oikawa looked at Takeru and said, “It’s time for little boys to go to bed, you know if you don’t go to sleep, Santa _isn’t_ going to come here.”

 

“You’re right you’re right, make sure you go to sleep too, I _know_ Santa is going to bring you a great present.” Takeru innocently, thought the tone of his voice did not claim innocence.

 

“And what do you mean by that?” Oikawa said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

“Goodnight!” Takeru said, running to the bedroom.

 

Oikawa sighed and smiled fondly in his wake. He got up and stretched looking at the time. 11:37pm it read back.

 

Oikawa got up and made himself another serving of hot chocolate and quietly played Christmas music in the baground.

 

He smiled and rolled his eyes when “All I Want For Christmas Is You” started playing. He realized he had dozed off when his phone buzzed next to him, stirring him from unconsciousness.

 

He blearily looked at the phone, 12:14am it read back.

 

There was a message from Iwaizumi.

 

_From Iwa-Chan~: Merry Christmas! I don’t know if you’re sleeping or watching the sky for Santa (or UFO’s knowing you) but just know that I love you and miss you so much baby_

 

Oikawa smiled and his heart fluttered at the message, he typed out a quick reply.

_To Iwa-Chan~: I was listening to All I Want For Christmas Is You, you don’t understand how much I resonate with this song right now. Merry Christmas, I love you and miss you more!_

He got up and stretched, and went to put his mug in the sink and head off to bed when his phone dinged.

 

_Maybe if you were a good boy, Santa might just give you your present ;)_

Oikawa chuckled and began typing

 

_Don’t go getting my hopes up! I’ve been good but not THAT good. I’m heading off to bed because Takeru is spending the night, so who knows what time he’s getting up. Love you!_

He turned his phone on silent and went to bed.

 

~

Oikawa was awoken to a jumping on his bed.

 

He blinked as he watched the small figure bounce up and down and his ears finally connected with his brain and he heard “Tooru, wake up, wake up, it’s Christmas!”

 

Oikawa let his vision focus and his consciousness fully start working, “What time is it?”

 

Oikawa was expecting something ridiculous, along the lines of five am.

 

“9:30.” Takeru said, landing heavily in Oikawa’s lap now that he was awake.

 

“9:30?! Why so late?” Oikawa asked surprised.

 

“Just, come on!” Takeru said, bounding out of the room. He heard Christmas music from the living room and figured Takeru put it on. He pulled on his red fluffy robe and his Santa alien slippers and walked out.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Chorused from the living room.

 

Oikawa stood shocked in the hallway staring at everyone. His parents and Takeru and his parents were all sitting in his living room, a huge pile of presents were under his tree.

 

Oikawa blinked a couple of times, trying to process the situation.

 

His mom smiled at him, “We didn’t want you to be alone on Christmas, so we decided to come and celebrate it with you this year, honey.”

 

Oikawa placed a hand on his chest, and honestly he had never been so touched. There were tears pricking his eyes as he said, “You guys…”

 

Takeru grinned, “That’s not your only present!”

 

As if on cue, he heard a few raps on his door.

 

Oikawa gave them all a confused look, “What did you guys…” as he walked towards the door.

 

He opened it and gasped, backing up and covering his mouth with his hands, eyes welling up with tears and blurring his vision. Which he didn’t believe to begin with.

 

“I guess you’ve been extra good this year.” The figure said, leaning on the doorway.

 

“Hajime… is it really you?” Oikawa said shocked behind his hands.

 

“No, it’s not, I’m an elf, yes it’s me dumbass, now are you going to leave me hanging under this mistletoe or what?” Oikawa hadn’t realized Iwaizumi was dangling the same mistletoe that Oikawa had bought before above his head.

 

Oikawa launched himself at Iwaizumi who caught him effortlessly, kissing him passionately and excitedly.

 

They broke apart and Oikawa had tears running down his face as he hugged Iwaizumi again.

He heard a chorus of “awww’s” from behind him and one “gross…”.

 

He pulled away from Iwaizumi, reluctantly, and turned around to face his family.

 

“You all did this?” He asked accusingly.

 

Takeru smiled proudly, “It was my idea, I just let everyone in on it.”

 

Iwaizumi wrapped both arms around Oikawa’s waist and hooked his chin on his shoulder, “Your nephew here is quite the little mastermind.”

 

“Now, lets go open presents!” Takeru said, running over to the living room.

 

The family followed and Oikawa turned around, pressing another kiss to Iwaizumi’s mouth, “Let’s go, you sneak.” And laced their fingers together walking over to everyone else.

 

After an hour of opening presents Oikawa jumped up and went, “Oh, I have to get your present Iwa-Chan!”

 

“Hurry back, because I still have yours!” Iwaizumi called after him.

 

He rummaged through his closet and pulled the package out and bounded back into Iwaizumi’s arms.

 

“Who first?” Oikawa asked.

 

“I’ll open yours, and then give you mine.” Iwaizumi said.

 

Oikawa nodded and grinned, thrusting the package at him. Iwaizumi opened it and his eyes widened as he realized what it was. He flipped through the pages, fighting tears.

 

It was a photo album with pictures of them all the way from the first day they met, their matches at Kitagawa Daiichi and Seijoh, their graduation from high school, and acceptances in their respective colleges, and a lot of couples pictures. The final page had the title, “And for the rest of the memories we will make for the rest of our lives.”

 

“Oh, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said, throwing his arms around Oikawa’s neck and holding him close, “I love it.”

 

Oikawa grinned, his heart soaring, “I was hoping you would.”

 

Iwaizumi took a calming breath, “Now, it’s my turn.”

 

He picked up a decently sized box and put it in Oikawa’s lap.

 

Oikawa tore through the paper and opened the box. Inside was a crown.

 

“Iwa-chan what is this?” Oikawa asked exasperatedly, his nickname of being the ‘Grand King’ turned into a joke between old friends.

 

“Just, keep going.” Iwaizumi said, holding back a smile.

 

He lifted the crown and put it on his head, because the nickname might not have any fear behind It, but Oikawa was nothing if not the center of attention, always. There was a card beneath it.

 

He opened the card and read to himself:

 

_A King is someone who rules their house with strength and kindness._

_Every King needs someone to rule beside them to make sure their decisions are exact and so they are never alone._

Oikawa’s breath started kicking up, tears forming in his eyes.

 

_So, if the King would have him to rule beside him for the rest of his days…_

Oikawa looked up to see Iwaizumi holding a ring box open in his hands, a silver band sitting snugly in the white silk. Oikawa’s hands flew to his mouth, tears gathering in his eyes, heart about to beat out of his chest.

 

Iwaizumi gently grasped his left hand in his own. “Would you let me be your Queen, from now until forever, Tooru?” Iwaizumi said, the most loving smile Oikawa had ever seen gracing his features.

 

Oikawa nodded so quickly he thought he would get whiplash, and he felt the cool metal of the band slide over his ring finger. He threw his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, tears running down his face and chanting, “I love you, I love you so much” As if it was the only thing he knew how to say.

 

Iwaizumi pulled him away far enough to attach their lips in an emotional kiss while his family clapped and the women cried.

 

“Well, I know what the first picture to be added into Iwaizumi’s present is.” His mom chirped up with a shaky voice, showing them her phone.

 

It was Iwaizumi slipping the ring on Oikawa’s finger with Oikawa’s right hand over his face, watching with adoration, as Iwaizumi had a stunning smile plastered to his face.

 

After dinner had passed and his family had left, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were cuddling on the couch underneath a blanket, fingers intertwined, Iwaizumi’s thumb rubbing over the band on Oikawa’s left hand.

 

“So, how was your Christmas?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa.

 

“Well, my Santa baby certainly did get me the right ring this time.” Oikawa said, looking up at Oikawa grinning.

 

“I love you from now until forever.” Iwaizumi said smiling back at Oikawa, eyes shining.

 

“And I love you and every moment we have and will spend together.” Oikawa said back.

 

“Now, let me give my fiancé his last present of the night.” Iwaizumi said mischievously.

 

“I love the sound of that.” Oikawa said back, locking his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and dragging him for a deep and passionate kiss.


	2. The Christmas Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is an overworked university student in the heat of finals week of his last year before graduating and he's on the brink of snapping and totally not feeling the Christmas spirit, but someone barges into his life that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be uploaded like twelve hours ago but alas i am also in the middle of my finals and i'm about to die and this ended up a lot longer than i had originally planned but take it anyway

Kuroo loved his job. He really did. He liked seeing people live happy lives because of things he’s done. He liked performing what people called ‘miracles’. He really really did. But frankly, he was a bit bored. It’s been a while since something had spiced up his life. Right now, he was the Guardian Angel to a rather hard case. He was boisterous and loud a bit of a moron, causing him to walk into traffic without looking or do something stupid to try and impress the guy he had a crush on. (He totally liked him back but that’s not his department… right now.) He had grown rather fond of the black and white haired menace, it was like watching a sitcom, but Kuroo was restless.

 

But, hey, God can hear prayers and one day, the head angel of his department showed up in front of him.

 

Kuroo looked up and smiled, “Hey, Lev, what’s up? Come to check in on Bo? He’s the same, as usual, though he totally tried to do a backflip in the middle of the park with Akaashi and slipped on ice and fell because he’s a _moron,_ buuuut Akaashi did find it endearing and helped him up so like, I guess it turned out good on his part-“

 

The tall, silver haired angel cut him off, “Kuroo, shush for like three seconds.”

 

Kuroo didn’t realize he had gone on a bit of a tangent, “Yeah?”

 

“You’re being re-assigned.” Lev said, suppressing a smile.

 

“What? C’mon, I was just getting to like this kid! What did I do? Was it that time that I made Akaashi notice –“

 

“No, Kuroo, stop it. You’re our best field worker and there’s a job for you.”

 

Kuroo jumped up, eyes sparkling, “Yo! I get to go down there?!”

 

“Yep! Though, don’t get too excited, this one seems like a rather hard case.” Lev said gesturing for Kuroo to follow him.

 

“Oh please, I can do anything I _am_ the great angel Kuroo Tesurou!” Kuroo put his hands on his hips and hit a superhero pose.

 

Lev just rolled his eyes, “Alright, so, you’re going to be a Christmas Angel.”

 

“Sweet! Ugly sweaters and egg nog are my jam, what else?” Kuroo said, he loved Christmas, the sprit within everyone made him feel warm inside.

 

“Your assignments name is Kozume Kenma. He’s a twenty-two-year-old university student. He’s there on academic scholarship, has a part time job to pay for rent since he can’t live at home because of distance, _and_ he just got offered a place on the Japanese volleyball team.” Lev explained.

 

“Damn, this kid has everything going for him doesn’t he? So, what’s the problem?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Well, I did say you were going to be a Christmas Angel, so because of everything going on, he doesn’t care a lick about Christmas right now and is on the brink of snapping.” Lev continued.

 

“Right, that’s fine it shouldn’t be too hard-“

 

“You have one week.” Lev finished.

 

Kuroo sputtered, “ _One week?”_

“Well, it is December 16th. You need to be finished by Christmas Eve at midnight.” Lev said, “You start tomorrow.”

 

“I – what – Lev you can’t expect me to be able to do that.” Kuroo said exasperatedly.

 

“There’s a reason we chose you. You’re the most personable one in our division, I really think you can do it.” Lev said reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Man, how can I refuse when you’re sweet talkin me like this?” Kuroo said playfully, “Alright I’ll do it, no promises on succeeding though.”

 

“You got it. Just, don’t forget the rules okay?” Lev said.

 

“When have I ever?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Just, recite them for me please?” Lev asked sweetly.

 

Kuroo sighed, “Don’t let them know you’re an angel, Don’t perform any miracles, and don’t get attached.”

 

“Because…?” Lev prompted  


“Because if you get attached you’re only going to be in pain because they won’t remember you after you come back, _I know I know.”_ Said exasperatedly, “You’re acting as if it’s my first time on the job.”

 

 _Besides,_ Kuroo thought, _that would never happen._

 

~

Kenma woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear at five am. He groaned and sat up, stretching his sore muscles from over practice, pushing off the organic chemistry textbook that was haphazardly strewn on his legs, fishing a pencil out of his hair. He must’ve fallen asleep studying last night. Finals were going to _literally_ kill him.

  
He padded into the bathroom of his tiny apartment, taking a warm shower, willing his muscles to relax, working shampoo into his hair sleepily.

 

He got out and brushed out his wet hair, rubbing a piece between his fingers, mentally taking a note that his hair was getting longer than usual and he needs a haircut. He’s been so busy he completely forgot about it, and it’s nearly past his shoulders now. He picked up one of the black hair-ties on the sink and put it around his wrist so that he could wrap it into a bun when it dried.

 

He grabbed a black shirt and black pants out of his wardrobe and put on his black sneakers, putting all of his school materials in his backpack before going out to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee before work.

 

He lazily put the pot on and checked the time. 5:23 am the oven shined back in obnoxiously green numbers. He sighed and rubbed the knot in his shoulder before checking his email to see if the school or his team had emailed him.

 

He groaned when he saw one from an address he was dreading.

 

_“Hello Kozume-san._

_We are emailing you to inform you that we need to know by the end of the week whether or not you are going to be joining us for winter practices. We hope your Christmas season is going well and we hope to see you in January._

_With regards,_

_All-Japan Men’s Volleyball Manager”_

He exited out of his email and dropped his phone to the counter, letting his head fall along with it. This was something he’d been struggling with for about two weeks now. The All-Japan men’s volleyball team had been hoping to recruit him ‘due to his adaptability mid-game and analytical way he deciphers a situation to create the best outcome’. He didn’t really think he was all that good, but all of his friends were ecstatic. And then appalled when he didn’t accept the offer immediately. But what was he supposed to do? Drop everything and play on their national team? He was in his final year at Kyoto University and was just about to get his bachelor’s degree in software engineering. Was he supposed to just abandon everything he’d been working so hard for all these years?

 

He was pulled out his internal struggle when the coffee maker beeped at him. He poured himself a cup and didn’t even bother waiting for it to cool. He downed it black and hot, ignoring the slight stinging of his throat and the bitterness on his tongue. He grabbed his coat and backpack and walked to work.

 

“Good morning, Kenma!” a short brunette chirped happily at him. He was setting up tables in the diner when Kenma walked past him to go behind the counter. Yaku gave him a worried look when he heard the backpack drop to the ground heavily.

 

“Morning, Yaku-san.” Kenma said, exhaustion lacing his tone.

“Rough night?” He asked, walking over to the counter and drying his hands on a discarded rag that rested there.

 

“I was up until two-thirty studying for this orgo final.” Kenma answered, putting the coffee on and turning on the lights in the dessert displays and letting the bread toaster heat up.

 

“When’s your final again?” Yaku asked, propping himself up on a barstool and resting his elbows on the counter.

 

“Day after tomorrow.” He replied.

 

“Yikes. How do you feel about it?” Yaku asked.

 

Kenma just looked up at him, eyes shining with an “are-you-serious-right-now” glow.

 

“Right. Yeah, should’ve guessed. I’m sure you’ll do fine, you’re Kozume Kenma! The boy with a full-ride to Kyoto University based on academics and having the All-Japan team practically begging for you!” Yaku said with forced enthusiasm.

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Kenma groaned, rubbing his temple at the headache forming from the thought.

 

“C’mon, cheer up. It’s Christmas!” Yaku beamed.

 

“If only it felt like it, Yaku-san.” Kenma sighed, and they ended their conversation there because it was opening time.

 

~

Kenma was absently wiping the inside of a mug with a rag as he was leaning over his orgo book trying to force what seemed like a different language into his head when the bell signaling someone had just come it chimed.

 

 _Please don’t sit at the counter please don’t sit at the counter,_ Kenma repeated in his mind. If they didn’t sit there, it wasn’t his problem, but Yaku-san’s.

 

The person sat at the counter.

 

Kenma had to take a couple of deep breaths before turning around and plastering a fake smile onto his face and summoning his ‘customer voice’.

 

“How can I help you?” He asked politely.

 

The man sitting at the counter looked up at him. Kenma was immediately reminded of a cat, his hazel eyes were practically the same as narrow cat eyes. His hair was… interesting. It was covering one of his eyes, and spiked up everywhere else. Though, he wouldn’t say he wasn’t attractive, he was actually practically ereathreal. It unnerved him.

 

“Um, I’ll have pancakes, fried eggs, bacon and a cup of coffee.” He said. His voice was low and had an involuntarily sultry tone.

 

“Coming right up.” Kenma said in the same tone of voice as before.

 

He turned around and walked into the kitchen to place the order and poured coffee into the mug he was holding and placed it in front of the man who was laughing at something on his phone. He looked like he was around Kenma’s age.

 

“Oh thanks.” He said, as if he had forgotten about him. He saw his gaze flick to his chest for a second and his eyes widened.

 

Kenma didn’t know how to feel about this but he was hoping it would be over soon, “Anything else?” He asked as politely as possible, praying he would say no so that he could hopefully be left again.  


He saw the gaze studying his face for bit. It made him a bit uncomfortable and uneasy.

 

“You look stressed.” He said suddenly.

 

The annoyance that had been simmering below the surface hit him with full force and he dropped his fake smile and cocked an eyebrow at him, “And your hair looks like a rooster, do you need anything else or are you just going to insult me again?”

 

The man’s face suddenly blanched, his cheeks flushing red, “I - oh my God I’m so sorry I didn’t mean – it just came out I – I don’t know,” He dropped his head to the counter, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Kenma suppressed a giggle a the action, “It’s okay, it happens.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just, ugh, I’m sorry.” He looked up sheepishly, face bright red.

 

 _So this guy’s personality doesn’t match his outward appearance,_ Kenma noted to himself.

 

He sighed, “Like I said, it’s fine don’t worry about it.” There was a pause and he was about to walk back to his corner so he could pretend to work and study some more.

 

“What’s going on? Why so stressed?” The man suddenly asked.

 

“Sorry, but I just met you, and it’s not my job to complain about my life.” Kenma said awkwardly. He doesn’t really do small talk, and no one really asks so this was new.

 

“Well, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, twenty-three, and I live in the apartment building three blocks from here, and I know you’re name is Kozume-san and you work at this diner and you look to be around my age. So, I think we know each other, and this diner isn’t really brimming with work right now, not to mention I see your textbook over there, so I don’t really think you’re working either.” The man, whose name he just learned was Kuroo smiled a downright wicked smile at him, that was supposed to be innocent, but was anything but that.

 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve.” Kenma noted.

 

Kuroo’s smile widened as he shrugged, “It’s a blessing and a curse.”  
  
Kenma just rolled his eyes in response, tucking a piece of hair that came loose out of his bun behind his ear.

 

“So, what’s up? I’m not in a rush, and neither are you.” Kenma swore that smile was stuck on his face.

 

“Um, well, I don’t know, the basics? I graduate next semester and my last final is in two days, and I also have a job and play a sport.” Kenma said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

 

“Hmmm, what are you majoring in?” Kuroo asked, placing his head in his hands.

 

Kenma’s hands were fidgeting with the hem of his apron so he picked up a mug and started wiping it down.

 

“Software engineering.” Kenma replied.

 

“School?”

 

“Kyoto University.”

 

“Oh, I graduated from there!” Kuroo piped up.

 

“Oh, really?” Kenma didn’t remember him, but then again he didn’t really care to meet other people, he was just there to get his degree.

 

“Yeah, graduated last year. Chemical engineering.” Kuroo said proudly.

 

Kenma’s eyes flicked over to his orgo textbook briefly.

 

“I saw that, what are you studying?” Kuroo said.

 

“Organic Chemistry…” Kenma said quietly.

 

“Oh! I love orgo, let me see!” Kuroo said excitedly.

 

Kenma raised both of his eyebrows at him incredulously before putting the mug down and walking over to the other side of the counter and retrieving his book.

 

He placed it in front of Kuroo who scanned a few pages before exclaiming, “Oh, this is bimolecular and unimolecular nucleophilic substitution and elimination!”

 

Kenma blinked at him, “I – uh, yeah.”

 

“I know this stuff trips up a lot of people, how do you feel about it?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Well, seeing as you sounded like you weren’t speaking Japanese just now, I’d say not too well.” Kenma said worriedly.

 

Kuroo pursed his lips in thought, “Alright, I have an idea.”  


Kenma just cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

“I’ll help you study.” Kuroo said with a wide smile.

 

“What, no I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Kenma said, shocked. He didn’t study with anyone. Ever. And now a perfect stranger was asking him to.

 

“Oh c’mon! I love this stuff! I’m free since it is Christmas!” Kuroo said brightly.

 

“I – I don’t –“

 

“I _insist._ You said it was two days from now? I’ll come over whenever you’re free, and we’ll study up until your exam!” Kuroo said, cutting off his refusal.

 

Kenma knew that tone of voice, Yaku-san donned it when he wasn’t going to change his mind, so he just decided to give in. What could it hurt? He might even get a good grade.

 

“Alright, sure.” Kenma said, a small blush creeping up his neck.

 

“Sweet! Here, let’s exchange contact information.” Kuroo said with a blindingly genuine smile.

 

Kenma just blinked at him and took out his phone.

  
The rest of breakfast with Kuroo went by without a hitch, Kuroo going on and on about this and that, Kenma giving quiet responses the whole time. He left with a smile and a ‘see you tomorrow, Kenma!’ He blinked at the door before quietly finishing his shift.

 

~

Kenma woke up the next day, sore just like the day before. He got hit with the ball quite a few times because he was distracted. He opened his messages and reread the last message from Kuroo – who had saved himself as ‘Fine Feline’ with a smirking cat emoji.

 

_Hey kenma-kitty! I’ll see you at noon with some lunch and all my chem knowledge!_

He hated the nickname that Kuroo had decided to give him and vowed to tell him off if he used it again. He looked at the clock. 9:18am it read back at him. He didn’t have work that day and the class he normally had that day was finished because he had already taken his final, so all he had was volleyball practice at five.

 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes before walking into the bathroom to start his day.

 

He sat at his table slaving over his notes, he wanted to see if he could learn a little so that he didn’t seem like _too much_ of a moron when Kuroo got there. He momentarily wondered why he was so worried about what he thought when suddenly there was a rap at the door. He read over the last sentence before getting up and answering the door.

 

Kuroo stood there with a smile and held up a bag that smelled amazing, “Ready for some learnin?”

 

Kenma couldn’t help but let a small smile at him and replied, “Never.”

 

They ate and Kuroo worked him through everything he needed to know.

 

A few hours later, Kenma had fallen backwards onto the floor with a groan, “That’s it, I’m never going to figure this out and I’m going to get my scholarship taken away and get kicked out of school and live as a bum for the rest of my life.”

 

Kuroo’s eyebrows raised and he snorted, “I think that’s a longest statement you’ve ever said to me.”

 

Kenma just propped himself up on his elbows glaring, “We’ve known each other for literally a day.”

 

Kuroo waved his hand dismissively, “Details, details.”

 

Kenma stretched and looked back at his notes, chewing on the end of his pencil.

 

“Oh don’t worry so much! You’re doing a lot better than before.” Kuroo moved over to look over his shoulder.

 

Kenma was hyper-aware of his presence which sent his heart rate going a million miles a minute. Wait, why was he even reacting like this.

 

“See, here you just switched the transition-state theory and the Rice-Ramspeger-Kassel-Marcus theory.” Kuroo stated, pointing at a problem in his notes.

 

Kenma nodded, trying to ignore the heat of Kuroo’s body and focused on his work.

 

Kuroo clapped his hands together, “Alright, you have to get ready for practice, I think we studied enough.”

 

Kenma nodded at him, still inwardly trying to figure out what his body was doing.

 

“Oh don’t look so worried. I’m telling you, you’re going to do great tomorrow. You’re a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for.” Kuroo said, ruffling his hair.

 

Kenma glared at him, smoothing it down with his hands.

 

“What time’s it at again?” Kuroo asked.

 

“10 am.” Kenma replied, standing up and cleaning up his table.

 

“Then I’ll be here at 9:30 to walk you.” Kuroo said nonchalantly, but obviously hiding a smile.

 

“What?” Kenma’s head shot up in surprise.

 

“Oh c’mon, I just tutored you for five hours straight, you think I’m gonna let you go off to this without escorting my star pupil?” Kuroo asked as if it was the most insane notion in the world.

 

“You don’t –“

 

“Yes, yes I know, I don’t _have to_ but I want to.” Kuroo said, offering his yet again blinding smile.

 

“Okay…” Kenma replied quietly, ducking his head so that Kuroo couldn’t see his face.

 

“Well, I’m off. Don’t be late for practice! See you bright and early tomorrow!” Kuroo said brightly before leaving.

 

Kenma dropped to the floor, letting his head fall into his hands.

 

_What was happening?_

~

The next day he was awoken at 9 am to a rapping on his door. He pulled his track jacket over his tank-top and sweatpants over his boxers and blearily walked to the door.

 

“Can I help – “

 

“Surprise!” Kuroo said happily, another bag of food dangling from the nook of his elbow, two 24 oz coffees in his hands.

 

“Kuroo? What are you doing here? What time is it?” Kenma asked, panic suddenly working into his system as it was slowly waking up.

 

“It’s only 9 am, but I figured you were up late and were going to skip breakfast, so I took it upon myself to get some and wake you up with enough time to, you know, wake up.” He said with a smile, “Y’know because I’m just that kind.”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes before turning away, leaving the door open for Kuroo to come in, “I have a feeling that isn’t necessarily true.”

 

Kuroo followed him and he heard him scoff, “I’ll have you know I am an absolute _angel.”_

Kenma snorted, “Yeah, okay.”

 

Kenma turned around and helped him take the food out of the bag when Kuroo turned dead serious, “No. I’m actually a Christmas Angel here to make your life stress free.”

 

Kenma blinked at him a few times before bursting out laughing.

 

Kuroo blinked, wide-eyed at the action.

 

Kenma caught his breath a smile still caught on his mouth, “That was the funniest thing you’ve said.”

 

Kuroo just stared at him, a small, fond smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

 

“What is it?” Kenma asked.

 

“Nothing, I’m just trying to decide if sleepy Kenma is cuter than your laugh or not.” Kuroo said simply.

 

Kenma lit up like a candle, “I – what – shut up.” Kenma glared at him, stomping into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

 

They ate breakfast together and reviewed a little bit before the exam. Kenma almost forgot about Kuroo’s comment. Almost.

The wind was harsh against his face as they walked to the university, Kenma chewing on his lip as his brain wracked over all the information he had learned. He didn’t even realize when they got to the school.

 

“Hey, I let you worry the whole way here, so calm down. I know you’re going to do great.” Kuroo said, stopping outside the school.

 

“You say that but –“

 

Kuroo grabbed his face between his hands, “Hey, look at me.”

 

“Well, I can’t really _not_ when you’re _forcing_ me to.” Kenma muttered.

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and looking into Kenma’s eyes.

 

“We studied for five hours yesterday, and god dammit Kozume Kenma, you are brilliant. You are going to ace this final and everything will be _okay._ Believe in yourself.” Kuroo said seriously.

 

Kenma blinked at him, his stomach doing twists, and his heart racing, the skin where their foreheads were touching was burning.

  
“I – okay.” Kenma said breathlessly.

 

Kuroo’s hands dropped to his shoulders and held him out at arm’s length, “Now go in there and kill it, Kenma kitty.”

 

Kenma immediately glared at him, “I swear to god I will kill you if you say that nickname again.”

 

Kuroo looked up at the sky, “Didja copy that? He swore to you he’s gonna kill me. Protect me!”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

“Good, you’re smiling. Now go, I’ll be waiting, and don’t you dare say I don’t have to.” Kuroo said.

 

Kenma smiled, “Alright. Thank you.”

 

He jogged off, a newfound determination set ablaze to do well not just for him, but for Kuroo too. Y’know, because he helped him. That’s it. Or so he tried to convince himself.

 

~

 

He saw Kuroo on his phone leaning against a tree in front of the school when he walked out.

 

“You actually waited a full two hours?” Kenma gawked.

 

“Of course not, I hung out with Yaku-san.” Kuroo said.

 

“Oh okay.” Kenma said before his head spun around, “Wait what?”  


“Yeah, it’s cold, I wasn’t gonna stay out here, and the coffee at your diner was too enticing to pass up, so I chatted with Yaku-san for a while before coming back.” Kuroo explained.

 

“Ah, okay.” Kenma said.

 

“So, how do you think you did?” Kuroo asked, walking alongside Kenma.

 

“Not bad, thanks to you.” Kenma said honestly.

 

“Now now, don’t flatter me, Kenma.” Kuroo said, holding a hand to his chest.

 

Kenma rolled his eyes, something he realize he was going to do a lot around Kuroo, “If you say things like that I’m not going to compliment you ever.”

 

“No! Compliment me! I’m in need of validation!” Kuroo said in fake desperation.

 

Kenma – again – rolled his eyes and shoved Kuroo, who laughed in response.

 

“So, what do you have to do today?” Kuroo asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“I have practice at three today.” Kenma sighed, he wasn’t looking forward to it.

 

“Hmmmm, perfect.” Kuroo smiled.

 

Kenma just gave him a quizzical look in response.

 

“That’s just enough time to take you out for a celebratory lunch. No whining.” Kuroo said, looking sideways at Kenma, smirking.

 

Kenma just sighed, he quickly learned that saying no to Kuroo just wasn’t a thing.

 

“What are your plans tomorrow? Any big post-finals-week Friday shindigs going on?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Work and then volleyball.” Kenma stated flatly.

 

“Hmm, and Saturday?”

“We have double sessions, I have volleyball all day.” Kenma said, inwardly groaning. He was dreading Saturday. They always practiced extra before a break. They claimed ‘it made up for lost time’.

 

“And Sunday?”

 

“Work in the morning, and then I’m sleeping for a decade.” Kenma replied. His break finally started on Sunday.

 

“Hmmmm, sounds good.” Kuroo stated.

 

“Alright, what are you planning?” Kenma asked suspiciously.

 

“Well, I’m coming for breakfast tomorrow, and Sunday. And you deserve to sleep, so I’ll let you, but Monday, we have a date.”

 

“Why?” Kenma blurted out.

 

“ _Why?_ I’m hurt, Kenma.” Kuroo said indignantly.

 

“No, no, I – I didn’t mean why like _why_ I just… nevermind.” Kenma said, bowing his head so that his hair covered his face to hide his blush.

 

Kuroo laughed, “It’s fine. And because, you need a little Christmas spirit in you, seeing as your apartment was void of all things Christmas. I think there was _negative_ Christmas spirit exuding from it.”

 

“Oh, shut up. I’ve been busy.” Kenma said, almost guiltily.

 

“And I’m here to entertain you while you’re not.” Kuroo said with a breathtakingly genuine smile.

 

“Okay.” Kenma said, a small smile on his lips.

 

They walked to lunch in comfortable silence that Kenma was starting to get used to.

 

~

The next few days passed blindingly fast, with work and volleyball taking up ninety percent of his time, Kuroo taking up the other ten percent, not that Kenma was complaining.

 

He pulled on a maroon sweater as he heard a knock on the door, shouting “coming!” As he hopped over to the door, wiggling his hips into his khaki colored jeans.

 

“Not ready yet?” Kuroo jokingly berated.

“I overslept.” Kenma said bluntly.

 

“A well earned oversleep I might say. I have coffee for you.” Kuroo said with a smile.

 

“Thanks, I’ll be ready in a sec.” Kenma said walking back to his room to  grab the white scarf he had on his bed with a matching beanie and gloves, before pulling on boots.

 

“Did I mention that color looks really good on you?” Kuroo called from the kitchen.

 

“Did I mention to stop saying things like that?” Kenma called back, face bright red. Kuroo was relentless with his compliments, not that he _really_ minded. His heart minded.

 

“I wish I could.” Kuroo said. He could practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face. Kenma buried his face in his scarf to try and quell the color and the butterflies in his stomach.

 

He wrapped it around his neck, pulled on the beanie, put on the jacket and walked out, stuffing the gloves in his pockets.

 

Kuroo looked up and blinked, “Wow.”

 

“Alright, enough.” Kenma said, the color that he managed to make disappear coming back in full force.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Kuroo said, blinding grin and all. He wasn’t sorry.

 

“Let’s just go. You haven’t told me _where_ we’re going yet though.” Kenma said, grabbing the coffee off the counter and leading them out.

 

“Christmas things.” Kuroo stated simply.

 

“I _know_ that, but _what?”_ Kenma asked.

 

“You’ll see.” Kuroo said, signature smirk adorning his face. He had a bad feeling about this.

 

~  
“No.” Kenma said, staring in front of him, Christmas music everywhere.

 

“Oh, _c’mon,_ you’ll have a blast!” Kuroo whined.

 

“Kuroo, I’ve never been ice skating before!” Kenma exclaimed. He didn’t even know Kyoto had an outdoor rink like this.

 

“And now’s as good as any to cross it off your ‘things-I’ve-never-done-before’ list!” Kuroo said, “Please please please please please-“  


“Oh my god if I say yes will you shut up?” Kenma said, fighting a smile.

 

“Yay! Let’s go get skates!”

 

Kenma warily eyed the ice as he stood in the entryway. Kuroo was already out there speeding along following the crowd. He came to a stop in front of him.

 

“You said you would skate, not stare at the ice.” Kuroo said playfully.

 

“Yeah, that was before I knew you _could_ skate and I’ll look like an idiot.” Kenma said with a pointed glare.

 

“Oh please, there have been at least four people who’ve ate it since we arrived, you’re _fine!_ Here. Give me your hand.” Kuroo said, extending a hand.

 

Kenma looked down and his heart started pounding. No, there’s no need to feed into _that._

“I’ll hold onto the wall.” Kenma said, lifting his foot and placing it down on the no longer steady surface, clutching the wall for support.

 

Kuroo jutted out his bottom lip in a pout but then backed up to let Kenma on the ice.

 

As soon as Kenma’s second foot hit the ice he knew this was a bad idea. He clutched on the wall and refused to move.

 

“Wow, you’re a speed demon, I can’t even see you you’re moving so fast.” Kuroo said in an amused tone with a matching smile.

 

“I am going to take this skate off and slit your throat with it-“

 

Kenma couldn’t finish his threat because his feet were suddenly moving without his permission.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Kenma asked, looking over his shoulder at Kuroo, who was lightly pushing his back.

 

“Well, you were too scared too do anything, so I took initiative!” Kuroo said innocently.

 

“Stop! Stop I’ll do it myself!” Kenma said frantically, the force of Kuroo behind him making him feel even more unsteady than before.

 

Kuroo stopped the two of them and moved backwards, his hand gesturing for him to move. Kenma glared at him and looked down at his skates, gripping the wall and pushing one foot out experimentally. He moved a full two inches before he decided he was surely going to die if he tried anything else.

 

“Kuroo, I don’t like this.” Kenma whined.

 

Kuroo laughed, “Because you’re not _trying._ Once you get the hang of it it’s fun. Trust me.”

 

Kenma narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying again.

 

After what felt like hours, he was confident enough to let go of the wall. He moved slowly, legs wobbly but propelling him forward nonetheless.

 

He was about to turn around and say something sarcastic when he felt his felt betray him and attempt to bring him to the ground.

 

He prepared for the impact, when strong, warm arms caught him.

 

Kenma slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kuroo, who was looking down at him.

 

“Hi there.” Kuroo said with a smile.

 

“I sort of did it.” Kenma said with a sheepish smile. His heart was definitely going crazy.

 

Kuroo smiled fondly, eyes sparkling, “You did. Here, hang onto me.” Kuroo said, righting Kenma who latched onto his arm against his better judgement.

 

They skated around together, slowly but surely. Eventually Kenma could actually skate by himself.

 

He smiled proudly at Kuroo as he picked up to a slightly normal speed, albeit a little wobbly, but not falling.

 

“Wow, look at you go! Pretty soon you’re gonna be doing a triple axle in the middle!” Kuroo said playfully.

 

Kenma stuck his tongue out at Kuroo and slightly lost his footing. Kuroo’s hand darted out and grabbed his arm, but Kenma had already rightened himself, “I got it, I got it.”

 

Kuroo smiled at him and just slid his hand down, before cautiously intertwining their fingers.

 

He didn’t know what made him do it, maybe it was the unsteadiness he still felt in his legs, or the brisk cold of the air that made him want to latch to warmth, but gave a slight nod and tightened his grasp on Kuroo’s hand. They stayed like that for a while, before getting bored of skating and opted to warm up in a nearby café.

 

“I told you you could do it.” Kuroo said smiling fondly.

 

“Yeah whatever.” Kenma said, both hands grasping his hot chocolate letting the heat warm up his frozen hands.

 

“Let me tell you, you looking like a baby deer trying to stand was the _cutest_ thing I have _ever_ seen.” Kuroo said matter-of-factly.

 

“What have I told you about that?” Kenma mumbled, thankful that his cheeks were still red from the cold.

 

“And what is my answer everytime?” Kuroo said with that blinding smile that constantly had Kenma’s stomach doing backflips.

 

He was going to reply sarcastically when his phone lit up next to him. He looked down, meaning to ignore it, but saw that it was an email.

 

His stomach felt like it was in his throat. He’d been so pre-occupied with everything he completely forgot.

 

_Hello again, Kenma-san_

_We hope your Holiday season is going well. Unfortunately we cannot wait any longer, we need your response by tonight or else your position is going to be offered to the next player._

_Warm wishes,_

_All-Japan Men’s Volleyball Manager_

“What’s the matter?” Kuroo asked, concern apparent on his face.

 

Kenma sighed, “You know how I play volleyball right?”

 

“Of course, why?” Kuroo asked.

 

Kenma took in a deep breath, “Well, the All-Japan Men’s Volleyball team is attempting to recruit me.”

 

Kuroo eyebrows shot up, “No way? That’s awesome!”

 

“That’s what everyone says.” Kenma said, mood deflating.

“I sense a ‘but’ in that sentence.” Kuroo said.

 

“ _But_ it’s not that awesome to me.” Kenma finished.

 

“Why not?” Kuroo asked curiously. He was the first person to not start yelling about how crazy he was. He sort of appreciated it.

 

“Well, I have this job right now to pay for rent, and I’m _so close_ to getting my degree, and I can’t drop it all.” Kenma explained.

 

“Who said you had to drop it all?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Kuroo, this is a national team, there’s no way that I can balance all three.” Kenma said as if Kuroo was insane.

 

“Well, the team pays you for representing Japan, correct?” Kuroo inquired.

 

“Well _yeah,_ but-“

 

“And your workload is lighter since you’re graduating next semester, correct?” Kuroo continued.

 

“Yeah, but-“  
  
“So, if you quit your job, you should be able to balance school and volleyball as long as you work with both parties to form your schedule. It’s not like you have much longer in school.” Kuroo offered.

 

“I never intended on playing volleyball as a career.” Kenma explained.

 

“And you don’t have to stay on the team forever, when you graduate, you’ll have your degree, you play volleyball for a while, get that gem on you resume and then settle down.” Kuroo said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

 

“I don’t know, Kuroo…” Kenma said, biting his lip.

 

“In the end, it’s up to what you want to do. What do you want to do?” Kuroo asked.

 

“That’s the problem here! I don’t know!” Kenma said exasperatedly.

 

He felt a warmth on his hand and looked up, to see that Kuroo had placed his hand over his, “The heart is the most reliable thing in a person’s body, and I know it sounds cliché but I think you should just follow your heart.”

 

Kenma sighed, the heat accompanying Kuroo’s touch was intoxicating. _That’s exactly what I’m trying to avoid doing._

Kenma took a deep breath, picked up his phone, read the email again and punched out a reply, turning it to Kuroo who looked up and said, “Is that what you want?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Kenma said, a smile playing at his lips. He felt like there was a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders as he slumped back into the chair.

 

“Ah ah, don’t get comfortable Mister, we have one more thing to do.” Kuroo said with a smile.

  
“Oh right, your _plan,_ what is it?” Kenma asked, pocketing his phone.

 

“You’ll see.” Kuroo replied.

 

“Yeah you said that last time and I nearly cracked my skull.” Kenma rolled his eyes and stood up, following Kuroo out of the café.

 

“Don’t worry, this one isn’t dangerous.”

 

~  
“A tree?” Kenma asked, as they looked at the lot of Christmas trees.

 

“Of course! What better way to celebrate Christmas than with a Christmas tree?” Kuroo said excitedly.

 

Kenma sighed and said, “Alright, but I’ve never had a live tree.”

 

“Just, go and pick out the one you like!” Kuroo said, ushering him into the lot.

 

They walked around until Kenma settled on an approximately four foot tree with thick branches.

 

“It’s small and cute, just like you!” Kuroo said with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

Kenma rolled his eyes and ignored the blush on his face.

 

“Alright, let’s get this home and decorate it! Do we have to buy decorations?” Kuroo asked.

 

“No, I have some in a box in my closet.” Kenma said, pointedly ignoring that Kuroo had said ‘home’ instead of ‘your home’.

 

~

After wrestling the tree together, and making a mess of pine needles around his apartment, Kuroo had lit the tree because Kenma stated it was ‘too much work’, they were putting on the decorations.

 

“Kenma, have you ever decorated a tree?” Kuroo asked amused.

 

“Alright you Christmas critic, I’m not the greatest at decorating, I know.” Kenma glared.

 

“You have to have big ones at the bottom and smaller ones towards the top, and you can’t have too many of the same color next to each other, you have to spread them out! C’mon this is Christmas 101!” Kuroo said, throwing his hands up.

 

Kenma was giggling as he went off on a tangent.

 

“Look at this!” Kuroo said, the smile he was fighting broke free, “There’s three glittery red ones right next to each other! This is anarchy!”

 

Kenma was in full blown laughter by the end of it. Kuroo was by far the most ridiculous person he had ever met, but it sure as hell was entertaining.

 

By the time Kenma had calmed down, Kuroo was smiling fondly at him, “Yeah, definitely your laugh.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Kenma asked in between breaths.

 

“Which is cuter. It’s definitely your laugh. I don’t see it as often, and I intend to change that.” Kuroo said voice filled with honesty.

 

Kenma looked away, heart pulsing away in his chest heavily, a blush adorning his cheeks.

 

“Alright, now that I’ve fixed your _monstrosity_ all that’s left is the star.” Kuroo said, holding the star.

 

“Would you like to do the honors?” He asked, holding it out.

 

_Go with your heart._

“Let’s do it together.” Kenma said with a smile.

 

Kuroo returned the smile fondly and Kenma grabbed it, both of them placing it and adjusting it until it sat perfectly on top. They backed up and Kenma dashed over to turn the lights off, and looked back at the small tree illuminating his apartment in soft, multi-colored light.

 

“I think we did a good job.” Kuroo said proudly, putting an arm around Kenma’s shoulder.

Kenma smiled fondly, at what he really wasn’t sure of. “Yeah we did.”

 

Kenma leaned his head against Kuroo’s arm, heart still beating rapidly in his chest.

 

He looked back at the tree. _Their_ tree. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like the sound of that.

 

~

“Kuroo, are cookies _really_ necessary?” Kenma asked exasperatedly as Kuroo dug through his kitchen cabinets.

 

“Of course, it’s Christmas Eve and I’ll be damned if you don’t do it properly.” Kuroo said, his head reverberating through the small area his head was currently stuck in.

 

He sighed and pushed Kuroo out of the way, gathering the necessary ingredients and putting them on the counter.

 

Kenma was struck with an idea, “hold on.”

 

Kuroo gave him a quizzical look as he dashed into his room. He brought out a speaker and was opening Spotify on his phone. Suddenly Christmas songs started and Kuroo broke into a huge smile, “I knew you weren’t a complete scrooge.”

 

Kenma failed at surpressing his smile, “Oh shut up.”

 

“Alright, let’s get to baking.” Kuroo said brightly.

 

After a while the house smelled, with no other way to explain it, like Christmas. The smell of cookies and pine mixed together wonderfully and the way that Kuroo sang to all the songs had his heart soaring.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts with Kuroo saying, “Oh, hey, you have something on your face.”

 

Kenma looked at him, “What? Where?”

 

“Right here!” Kuroo said, smearing cookie dough on his cheek.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Kenma said, anger lacing his tone.

 

The smile from Kuroo’s face dropped, looking like he was afraid he did something wrong.

 

Kenma brought a hand up and swatted the side of his head, breaking into a smile, “Oops, you got some flour in your hair.”  


Kuroo looked a mix of both shocked and amused, “Kozume Kenma, you are a devious little elf aren’t you?”

 

“I am not an elf.” Kenma pouted.

 

“I’m shocked you managed to reach my hair.” Kuroo said with a smirk.

 

“You know what, not everyone is as tall as you, you telephone pole.” Kenma said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“What? I’m sorry, can you speak up? I can’t hear you up here.” Kuroo shouted.

 

“That’s it!” Kenma lunged at Kuroo, who dodged it nimbly and the two ended up fighting throughout the kitchen until the stove chimed, signaling that their next batch of cookies were done. They were laughing and out of breath as they plated the next plate of cookies and took the hot ones off the tray.

 

Kuroo had started singing again, and Kenma rolled his eyes at him using the whisk as a microphone. The song ended and changed Kenma went to clean up a bit of the mess they made, while Kuroo continued to sing.

 

Suddenly there were arms around him, lifting him off the ground. Kenma squealed as he heard in his ear, rather loudly, “Cause baby all I want for Christmaaaaaaas is you!”

 

“Kuroo! Kuroo put me down!” Kenma shouted, flailing his arms and legs in an attempt to get him to drop him.

 

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know!” Kuroo continued, obviously ignoring Kenma’s protests.

 

“Make my wish come, true, cause baby all I want for Christmaaaaaa is you!” Kuroo was putting him down when he spun Kenma around and pulled him close before finishing out the song.

 

“All I want for Christmas is you, baby.” Kuroo finished, eyes sparkling.

 

Kenma noticed how close their faces were and he was probably as red as the ornaments on their tree.

 

“Kuroo.”

 

Kuroo was just staring down at him with eyes full of multiple emotions.

“Kuroo!”

 

_Go with your heart._

Kuroo’s voice reverberated in his mind, and he stared back up at Kuroo when they were suddenly pulled out of whatever trance they were in with the chiming of the oven.

 

Kenma shoved him away, “You brute, don’t pick me up.”

 

He walked over to the oven and donned on oven mitts to get the cookies.

 

“What? I was just trying to take what I wanted for Christmas.” Kuroo said, a playful tone on his tongue.

 

Kenma was blushing like crazy and he was pretty sure his chest was about to beat out of his chest at any moment.

 

“Alright, now that the cookies are done, I have one last surprise for you.” Kuroo said as Kenma was washing the last of the dishes and Kuroo was putting everything away.

 

“What now?” Kenma groaned, though it wasn’t like he minded anymore.

 

“Oh don’t act you don’t love my surprises.” Kuroo said.

 

Kenma elected to not answer, just going along with Kuroo.

 

~

“Wow, this is beautiful.” Kenma said in awe.

 

They were looking at a giant light display in a park, all the trees decorated and small animatronics. There was soft Christmas music playing in the background and there were people mulling about looking at the display.

 

“It really is, c’mon let’s walk around.” Kuroo said nodding his head in the direction of the displays.

 

They quietly stared in awe at the expanse of decorations. It truly was beautiful. They both tugged on each other’s jackets whenever they saw something cool and pointed it out to the other. They saw an animatronic cat in a santa hat and a collar and they simultaneously shouted, “Hey look it’s you!” which resulted in a fit of giggles and a short argument.

 

By the end, they were walking towards a small gazebo, when Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“What is it?” Kenma asked.

“It’s snowing.” Kuroo said, looking up to the sky and holding out his hands.

 

Kenma looked up, and sure enough there were white, fluffy snowflakes falling from the sky, catching on Kuroo’s hair and gloves.

 

“You must really be a Christmas Angel.” Kenma said with a chuckle.

 

Kuroo winked at him and then proceeded to twirl in the falling snow with his head tilted back, giggling as they fell on his face. Kenma watched on fondly.

 

Kuroo stopped and looked back at him.

 

“What is it?” He asked.

 

Kenma just stared back, the white lights illuminating his silhouette, snowflakes stark white against his black hair, cheeks dusted pinks with the snow.

 

_Go with your heart._

Kenma looked at Kuroo in the eyes and said, “You’re beautiful.”

 

Kuroo’s mouth dropped slightly, and then as if it were in an instant, his face was bright red and he walked over and buried his face in Kenma’s shoulder, “You can’t just say things like that out of the blue!”  


“Are you kidding me? You say stuff like that to me all the time!” Kenma said incredulously, and little proud over the fact that Kuroo was hiding in embarrassment.

 

“Yeah but it’s okay when I say it!” Kuroo said.

 

“The illustriously cool Kuroo can’t handle a few compliments?” Kenma said with a laugh.

 

Kuroo pulled back slightly to look at Kenma, “You think I’m cool?”

 

“Amongst a lot of other things.” Kenma said honestly.

 

Kuroo grinned at him, that blindingly bright smile that Kenma had grown to love.

 

He heard a song in the background and looked back at Kuroo and said, “Hey, Kuroo?”

 

“Yeah?” He answered.

 

“You’re what Christmas means to me.” He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

 

He could’ve sworn there were tears in Kuroo’s eyes when he surged forward and connected their lips. Kenma thought he was going to overflow with happiness, feeling like everything was coming together in his life. It was short and sweet but full of emotion. Kuroo pulled away and buried his head in his neck.

 

Kenma felt a warm liquid on his neck and he goes, “Kuroo, are you crying?”

 

“Of course not.” Kuroo said in a voice muffled by Kenma’s scarf.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Kenma said fondly, hugging him back.

 

They walked back to Kenma’s apartment complex hand in hand, “So, you’re going to be my tutor next semester too right?”

 

“Of course.” Kuroo said. His voice sounded a bit distance and it almost looked like he was sad.

 

“What’s the matter?” Kenma asked.

 

“Nothing, I’m fine!” Kuroo said, “I got what I wanted for Christmas after all.”

 

Kenma couldn’t help but feel like the enthusiasm was forced, but he let it be.

 

“Okay, if anything is ever wrong, let me know, you helped me through so much, it would only be fine if I repaid the favor.” Kenma said with a smile.

 

They walked back to the apartment complex together, a weird tension filling the air the whole time.

 

They stood in front of it, Kuroo still not making eye contact. Kenma walked up a step and grabbed Kuroo’s face in both of his hands, “Hey, look at me.”

 

“Well, I can’t really _not_ when you’re _forcing_ me to.” He mocked.

 

Kenma smiled at the familiar words, “Thank you. For everything. I’ll spend everyday we spend together making it up to you. Merry Christmas, Kuroo. Will I see you tomorrow?”

 

“Of course.” He leaned up and kissed Kenma goodnight before walking away, waiting for Kenma to get inside before letting hot tears stain his cold face

 

~

“Hey, Kuroo? It’s been a week and you haven’t done _anything.”_ Lev said with a worried tone.

 

Kuroo shrugged, feeling empty and heartbroken watching Kenma disassemble their tree. He could see he was humming happily. He knew he was happy by the way he walked and talked to the customers at the diner.

 

“I warned you.” Lev sighed.

 

“If you’re going to lecture me, go away.” Kuroo said flatly.

 

“Actually, I’m here to offer you something.” Lev said.

 

“I don’t want another field assignment.” Kuroo replied.

 

“That’s not it. I’m giving you a choice.” Lev said.

 

“Great. What is it?” Kuroo said, not even bothering to fake enthusiasm.

 

“To go back.” Lev stated.

 

Kuroo spun around, “ _What?_ That’s possible? Are you kidding me? You’ve watched me sulk all week and you’re telling me this _now?”_

“There’s a catch.” Lev stated.

 

“Well?” Kuroo asked impatiently.

 

“If you go back, you won’t remember your time being an angel, and you’ll be implanted with false memories. You won’t remember Kenma either.” Lev said.

 

“Oh.” Kuroo said dejectedly.

 

“But, there’s a possibility that you can meet him again.” Lev continued.

 

“Yeah, but a _possibility.”_ Kuroo said, “And if I don’t?”

 

“Well, it’s not like you’ll remember him, or us, so really you’ll be fine.” Lev said.

 

“Yeah, but, I _like_ being an angel.” Kuroo said.

 

“And you love Kenma.” Lev said matter-of-factly.

 

“I know, that’s the problem.” Kuroo said sighing.

 

“It’s up to you.” Lev stated.

 

“And he already doesn’t remember me, so even if we do meet, there’s the possibility that we won’t be _us_ again.” Kuroo said.

 

“But isn’t falling in love the fun part?” Lev said with a smile.

 

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow at Lev, “Are you trying to get me to leave?”

 

“Angels can perform miracles.” Lev said, smile growing.

 

Kuroo broke into a smile and threw his arms around Lev’s neck, “I’ll keep a good watch over you.” Lev said.

 

“I’ll miss you.” Kuroo said, smiling widely.

 

“No you won’t, that’s the whole point.” Lev chuckled.

 

“Let me be sentimental you jerk.” Kuroo said before hugging him again, a bittersweet feeling washing over him.

 

~  
Kuroo walked around the kitchen of his apartment, grabbing a cup of coffee and looking at his phone.

 

**_Kou (owl emoji):_ ** _I’m telling you man, you’ve been missing out on a gem, this diner is a few blocks away from you and the food is H E A V E N L Y_

**_FineFeline:_ ** _Fine! I’ll go! But if they have crappy coffee it’s your ass._

**_Kou (owl emoji):_ ** _You won’t be disappointed._

He rolled his eyes at his best friend and pocketed his phone before heading off to said diner.

 

He walked in and saw a home-made banner that said, “GOODBYE KENMA-SAN!”

 

He chuckled at it and sat down at the counter. The young man turned around and his chin length, dyed blond hair twirled at the action.

 

“How can I help you?” He offered a bright smile.

 

“Hmmm, I’d like pancakes, fried eggs, bacon and coffee.” Kuroo said, smiling back.

 

“Coming right up!” He turned and walked into the kitchen.

 

Kuroo whipped out his phone.

 

**_FineFeline:_ ** _YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT ONE OF THE SERVES IS LITERALLY THE CUTEST THING I’VE EVER LAID MY EYES ON_

He got an immediate response.

 

**_Kou (owl emoji):_ ** _Akaashi told me not to tell_

**_FineFeline:_ ** _You two are literally the worst couple in the world I take it back about you guys being cute._

He put his phone away when the server came back, setting a mug of coffee in front of him.

 

“Can I get you anything else?” He asked with a bright smile.

 

His light brown eyes were sparkling and Kuroo couldn’t help but comment, “You look happy.”

 

A small blush adorned his face, “You know what, I actually am.”

 

Kuroo lifted his mug and taking a sip, “You sound surprised.”

 

“Holy shit this is good coffee.” Kuroo said.

 

Kenma laughed, “Yeah, we get that a lot, and yeah, I am a little, it’s been a while since I’ve been this stress-free.”

 

“Well, that’s a great thing isn’t it?” Kuroo said. He couldn’t help but feel happy for the boy in front of him. He noticed the name-tag.

 

“Oh wait, you’re the one that banner is for!” Kuroo observed.

Kenma rolled his eyes, but his smile was still there, “Yeah one of the other co-workers made it for me. Today’s my last day.”

 

“Why’s that?” Kuroo asked. He was drawn to this boy and wanted to keep talking to him.

 

“Well, actually, I was recruited by the All-Japan Men’s Volleyball team and I start practices in a few days.” Kenma said with a smile.

 

Kuroo blinked at him, “Holy shit that’s awesome!”

 

“It kind of is, isn’t it?” Kenma said in an off-distance voice.

 

“Hey, could I get your number? I’d love to see you play when you start your games!” Kuroo said pulling out his phone.

 

“I’d like that.” Kenma said with a smile, pulling out his phone and exchanging numbers.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, huh? Well, I can’t wait to get to know you.” Kenma said with a bright smile, eyes twinkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO MUCH LONGER THAN EXPECTED BUT I'M NOT THAT ANGRY WITH IT IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE AGAIN I PROMISE STARTING FRIDAY THAT THEY WILL BE ON TIME BECAUSE ILL BE DONE WITH FINALS IM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME PLEASE
> 
> also if you were wondering the song that Kenma heard in the b/g before the kiss it was "That's Christmas to Me" byt Pentatonix (IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD IT GO LISTEN BC THEY'RE LITERALLY MY LIFE AND IF YOU HAVE listen again bc i can assure you that you can never listen to that song enough)


	3. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama went to his locker one day and revealed that he suddenly had a Secret Santa. Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UPLOADED YESTERDAY I'M SORRY I HAD TWO FINALS IM SO SORRY I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I PROMISE

Kageyama walked to his shoe locker at the end of the day, hands in his pockets, thinking about the homework he had to do after practice today. He absently opened it reaching into it without even thinking, when his hand hit a foreign object inside of it. This caught his attention.

 

He looked into it, and grabbed whatever was inside.

 

A carton of milk? With a bow on it.

 

He turned it over in his hands, and blinked at it. He looked back inside the locker and noticed a note as well.

 

_“There’s twelve days until Christmas break. Day one is simple, a small gift that I know you enjoy._

_~ Secret Santa”_

His brow furrowed at the note and he looked back at the milk. He shrugged and pocketed the note, changed his shoes and headed off to the club room, sipping on the milk as he went.

 

~

“Why does your milk have a bow on it, Kageyama?” Asahi questioned, looking at the carton.

 

Kageyama released the straw, “It was a gift.”

 

“Someone left you milk as a gift?” Daichi asked.

 

Kageyama nodded and took out the note and handed it to Daichi. The boys crowded around him and read over his shoulder.

 

“Looks like you have an admirer, Kageyama-kun!” Sugawara said with a  smile on his face.

 

“What? No way! How can Kageyama have a secret admirer before me?!” Tanaka shouted in disbelief.

 

“Do you know who she is?!” Nishinoya asked, bounding over.

 

“No, I don’t really talk to anyone.” Kageyama replied honestly.

 

“I don’t know if him admitting it is more annoying or sad.” Tsukishima said from his corner of the room.

“Tsukki be nice.” Yamaguchi berated.

 

Kageyama looked back at the now empty carton with interest. He fingered the bow on top, bright orange. Daichi called out, announcing it was time for practice and everyone needed to calm down, and Kageyama’s mind went from the gift to volleyball, tossing the carton in a nearby bin and jogging out the door.

 

 

Kageyama opened his locker and a glint of silver caught his eye from inside. He reached in and picked up the object. It was a keychain with a little black crow dangling from it. He picked up the note underneath.

 

_“Eleven days left. Put it on your bag or something, it may grant you good luck. Fun fact: a group of crows is called a murder. ~ Secret Santa”_

He cocked his head at the note, finding it a bit strange. It was blunt and had no clues as to who the sender was. He folded the note and put it in his pocket, holding the keychain up and looking at it. It was a round little crow with beady black eyes. The fabric it was made of felt like velvet and it was about the size of a golf ball. He rubbed it with his thumb while staring it down and thinking. Neither gift gave him any clues, so he decided to wait it out. He hooked it onto his volleyball bag and headed off to practice.

 

~

“Is that keychain your second present?” Yamaguchi asked, kneeling down next to his bag, examining it.

 

“Mhm, here’s the note.” He said, handing it over to him.

 

“I want to see!” Noya and Tanaka said simultaneously, rushing over. Yet again, there was a small crowd around Yamaguchi.

 

“That notes a bit strange, don’t you think?” Ennoshita commented.

 

“I didn’t know a flock of crows was called a murder!” Nishinoya said excitedly.

 

“Hell yeah! Because we MURDER our opponents!” Tanaka screamed, riling up Nishinoya.

 

“Calm down you two.” Daichi reprimanded.

 

“I think it’s rather cute.” Sugawara said fondly, “Right, HInata?”

 

“Oh, um, yeah!” Hinata nodded enthusiastically, without making eye contact with Kageyama.

 

Huh. Strange. Kageyama didn’t dwell on it too much, the boy is always strange, besides, practice was starting.

 

 

This time, Kageyama remembered the secret santa thing, and was a bit shocked to open it and have a volleyball fall out and land at his feet. He grabbed it and put it under his arm, grabbing the note.

 

“ _Ten days. I was having a hard time trying to SET my mind on one present. It was a TOSS up between this and something else, so I hope you like it. ~ Secret Santa”_

He found himself rolling his eyes and smiling at the puns in the note. It faintly reminded him of something Hinata would say. He pocketed the note and headed off the to the club room.

 

~

 

“A volleyball? That’s super un-original.” Tsukishima snorted.

 

“I think it’s a good present!” Hinata shouted at him.

 

Tsukishima looked back at him, narrowing his eyes, then turning around and saying, “Let me see the note.”

 

Kageyama handed it over, and the boys all read it.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tsukishima said sighing.

 

“What? I think the puns are cute!” Yamaguchi said.

 

“Me too.” Sugawara said with a smile.

 

Kageyama took the note back, scanning it and smiling again, before putting it in his bag and heading off to practice.

 

 

Kageyama opened his locker carefully this time, to make sure nothing would fall out again. But when he opened it, it looked as if nothing was in there. He stuck his arm in and felt around until something cold touched his fingers. He lifted it up and pulled it out. It was a Christmas ornament in the shape of a black number nine. It was ceramic and lighter than it looked.

 

_“Nine days left. It seemed fitting to give you something related to the number nine, and since it’s Christmas, I decided to combine the two. Put it on display! ~ Secret Santa”_

He put the note in his pocket and held up the ornament by the silk ribbon, letting it hang and sway. He moved his arm and it spun around, revealing the back. There was a small note scrawled there he didn’t see before.

 

_“#9 on the court, #1 in my heart”_

Kageyama’s eyes widened and his cheeks lit up. It really _was_ an admirer. But who liked him? He didn’t talk to anyone. His cheeks burned as he pocketed the ornament so that no one could see it and ducked his head and rushed to the club room, willing his blush to go away.

 

Right as he walked in, Hinata jumped up, exclaiming he had to use the restroom and darted out. Kageyama shrugged and dropped his bag on the ground, hoping everyone forgot about this whole Secret Santa thing.

 

That is until he felt an arm drop on his shoulders, “So, Kageyama-kun, what’s your present today?” He heard Sugawara ask in a tone that didn’t seem as innocent as he was making it out to be.

 

“N-nothing.” Kageyama mumbled, shrugging his arm off and ducking his head to hide the flush growing on his face.

 

“C’mon Kageyama! Tell us!” He heard Nishinoya exclaim.

 

Kageyama just shook his head and started changing.

 

“You’re not getting out of it that easily, my little Kouhai, c’mon tell us.” Sugawara said, a smirk on his face.

 

“F-fine.” Kageyama reluctantly agreed, knowing there was no way getting out of this. He pulled the ornament out of his pocket handing it to Sugawara, deciding to ignore everyone and get changed.

 

“Why were you hiding it? It’s just an ornament.” Tanaka said, unimpressed.

 

“I think it might be because of what’s on the back.” Sugawara said, chuckling.

 

Kageyama dreaded what was coming next.

 

“What?! No way! Girls never write anything like that for me!” Nishinoya shouted.

 

“What girl did you win over?! _How_ did you manage that?” Tanaka groaned.

 

“Alright ladies, calm down and leave Kageyama alone, it’s practice time.” Daichi exclaimed, however he was trying to hold back a smile when his eyes landed on Kageyama.

Yeah, he wanted to die of embarrassment.

 

 

He walked a bit nervously to his locker, somewhat afraid of what was going to be inside. He opened it and peeked in and didn’t see anything suspicious, so he stuck his arm in and pulled out… knee pads?

 

He grabbed the note.

 

_“Eight days left! I know it’s a little boring, but it’s practical and I know you’d get good use out of them, so, enjoy! ~ Secret Santa”_

The note had a point, he would use them. He was actually considering buying new ones sometime soon, his current ones were getting worn. He put the note in his pocket and looked at the knee pads. They were a really good brand and he momentarily wondered how much this person planned to spend on him. He was flattered, but felt a little bad because he couldn’t repay this person. He grabbed his volleyball bag and headed to the club room.

 

“So, what cute, endearing thing did you receive today, Kageyama?” Nishinoya said dreamily.

 

“Knee pads.” Kageyama stated, holding them out.

 

“Well that’s boring.” Tanaka commented.

 

“They’re _practical.”_ Daichi reprimanded, “And for Kageyama, I think it’s a good gift.”

 

“’Cause volleyball is the only thing he cares about.” Tsukishima snorted from his position in the room.

 

Kageyama elected to ignore his comment and he noticed Hinata sitting in the corner, a proud look on his face.

 

“Why do you look so proud?” Tsukishima asked, looking at Hinata.

 

“What? No reason, don’t question everything I do!” Hinata yelled, defensively.

 

Suddenly Tsukishima’s eyes suddenly lit up and his signature smirk adorned his face.

 

“W-what is it?” Hinata asked, sounding a little scared.

 

“Oh nothing, nothing.” Tsukishima said, waving him off, and standing up to go to the gym.

 

Kageyama watched him walk off, making eye-contact and hearing a snort in his direction.

 

He narrowed his eyes at Tsukishima, not really understanding what was going on, but he decided to ignore it, as he didn’t really care what Tsukishima did or what his reasoning for doing things was.

 

He pulled on the new kneepads, relishing in the slide of the fresh material over his legs. He bent his knees, working the padding loose a little, smiling a little.

 

He didn’t notice Hinata’s proud smile from behind him.

 

 

Kageyama opened his locker and looked inside, seeing a small book inside.

 

He pulled it out and it said, “100 volleyball facts”.

 

He cocked an eyebrow at it and turned it over to see the note taped to the back.

 

_“Seven days left! I figured my favorite volleyball freak would find these interesting! ~Secret Song”_

He didn’t know whether to be offended by the ‘volleyball freak’ comment or not. He leafed through the book, noting that some of the facts were actually interesting.

 

He walked to the club room and was immediately tackled by his teammates.

 

“Whatdidja get today?” Tanaka asked, grabbing the book from his hands.

 

“100 Volleyball facts…” Ennoshita read over his shoulder.

 

“Again, boring.” Tanaka said, handing it back to him.

 

“Well, maybe for you, but we all know how much Kageyama likes volleyball, so he probably appreciates it.” Sugawara said indignantly.

 

“I did find some of the facts interesting.” Kageyama admitted, putting the book in his schoolbag.

 

“See?” Sugawara said in a gloating tone.

 

“Wow! That’s cool Kageyama! The person that gave you that must really want to make you happy!” He heard Hinata comment enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah I guess so…” Kageyama said, a small smile playing at his lips.

 

Hinata smiled in response and the gesture made his heart warm.

 

Kageyama opened his locker, excited for the next gift. He reached inside and pulled out another book.

 

This time he scowled at it, it was a Japanese to English dictionary with a note on it that stated

 

“ _Six days! You claim to have poor memory when learning English, even though you learn volleyball plays overnight. Maybe this will help ;) ~Secret Santa”_

He huffed and put the book in his bag, walking to the club room with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

 

“What’s that scary look for?” Yamaguchi asked.

 

Kageyama just grumbled as he pulled out the book and handed it to him.

 

Tsukishima looked over his shoulder and cackled, “Well this _person_ has a great sense of humor.”

 

“Shut up.” Kageyama spat back at him.

 

“Well, this person obviously knows you pretty well, I think it’s kinda cute.” Sugawara commented.

 

“You’re really dead set on defending these gifts, aren’t you Sugawara-san?” Tsukishima said suspiciously.

 

“You really want to run extra laps at practice today, don’t you Tsukishima-kun?” Sugawara said sweetly.

 

Tsukishima just snorted at the response.

 

Sugawara came up and said to Tsukishima quietly, “If you spoil anything you will regret it.”

 

“I don’t care enough to spoil it.” Tsukishima replied, rolling his eyes.

 

Kageyama didn’t know what they were talking about.

 

 

Kageyama opened his locker the next day to find yet another small book.

 

When he held it in his hands, he realized it wasn’t a book, but a pad of tally sheets. He found it rather odd. The note taped to the back of the pad read

 

“ _Five days! Are you excited! I know how competitive you are so why not write down your wins (or losses) on these sheets? (Even though you’re a winner in my book) ~Secret Santa”_

Kageyama cocked his head at the note and regarded the pad in his hands.

 

 _Hmph now I can keep a record of mine and Hinata’s wins and losses so that I can prove when I’m ahead,_ Kageyama thought to himself, a smirk on his face as he put it in his bag.

 

He walked into the club room and immediately pulled out the gift and shoved it in Hinata’s face, “Ha, now I have something I can prove when I’m winning, Boge!”

 

“What are you talking about Bakageyama?!” Hinata yelled, shoving his hand out of his face.

 

“My newest gift! Now I can prove you wrong!” Kageyama said proudly.

 

“That’s what it’s for, moron!” Hinata yelled back.

 

“What?” Kageyama asked, struck by surprise.

 

Tsukishima laughed next to them.

 

“Nothing! Shut up! I’m going to the bathroom.” HInata stomped away, face bright red, Sugawara following him.

 

“What’s going on?” Kageyama asked, completely confused.

 

“Beats me, let’s just go to practice.” Daichi said, leaving the room.

 

“Okay…” Kageyama said, scratching the back of his head.

 

 

Kageyama was now a little excited for the gift awaiting him in his locker.

 

He opened it and pulled out a T-Shirt that read “I’m Tobio” on the back of it.

 

He turned it around and was entirely confused. Was he missing something?

 

He grabbed the note and read it.

 

“ _Four days! Are you excited? Don’t worry, I have the matching t-shirt, you’ll understand what it means eventually. ~Secret Santa”_

Huh. He really didn’t know what this shirt meant, but if he was granted an explanation then he didn’t really care at the moment.

 

Wait, did that mean his admirer was going to reveal themselves? Of course they were, it’s not like they’d leave him hanging. He should’ve known that. The sudden realization had his heart racing. He had no idea who this person was or why they would go through so much trouble just for him.

 

He walked to the club room, mind and heart racing.

 

“What’s that?” Nishinoya asked, bracing his hands on his shoulders and jumping to try and see what was in his hands.

 

“A shirt?” Yamaguchi asked, looking at it.

 

Kageyama held it up so they could read the back of this shirt.

 

“Oh! It’s one of those couple’s shirts.” Tanaka said, “I’ve always wanted one, they’re _so_ cool!”

 

“Yeah! It’s the one that says, ‘If lost, return to Tobio’ and the other one says, ‘I’m Tobio’! That’s awesome! You’re so lucky!” Nishinoya exclaimed.

 

He’s never had a couple thing before. Granted, he’s never been in a _relationship_ before. He’s never even liked anyone before! Alright, well, that one was a lie. He was suddenly hyper-aware of the bright red hair in the corner of the room.

 

His mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to process the new information.

 

He was suddenly snapped out of his reverie by a slap of a hand on his back.

 

“Ready for practice, Kageyama-kun?” Daichi asked him.

 

He just nodded absently and followed suit.

 

 

The next day, he nervously opened his locker. These were getting more and more feeling related and he didn’t know how to handle it.

  
He opened his locker and saw a glint of gold. He pulled out a plastic King’s crown and was immediately washed in anger.

 

“ _Three days left! It’s a crown suited for a King! I know you don’t like that nickname, but you’re a King in my eyes, and everyone needs a match to rule beside them. ~ Secret Santa”_

He flushed red at the note, less angry at the gift now. He put it in his bag and walked to the club room.

 

“So what did you get today?” Tsukishima asked.

 

“You don’t need to know.” Kageyama snapped back at him.

 

“Ooooh, someone’s defensive. What is it? A declaration of love?” Tsukishima said sarcastically.

 

“Whoa! It’s a crown!” Nishinoya exclaimed, pulling it out of his bag. He must’ve not closed it when he put it away.

 

Tsukishima burst out laughing, “Wow! What a perfect gift for the _King.”_ The word laced in amusement.

 

“Shut up you asshole.” Kageyama grumbled.

 

“Does someone want a Queen?” Tsukishima teased.

 

Kageyama cursed the blush rising to his cheeks as he angrily tugged his shirt over his head and stomping out of the club room, slamming the door behind him.

 

 

The next day he didn’t even want to open his locker. He was nervous that it was something else that would embarrass him, but he did anyway.

 

He pulled out a small bear. It was fluffy and bright orange and soft. He pushed away the thought that it reminded him someone else small with orange hair. He flushed and shoved it in his bag, hoping that if he got it out of his sight, he would also stop the thought in its tracks.

 

He picked up the note.

 

_“Tomorrow is your last gift! This one is just something to keep you company when you feel lonely. ~Secret Santa”_

Great, the thought of it reminding him of Hinata came back full force and his face flushed a bright red. As if he didn’t think about the boy enough as it is.

 

He walked to the room attempting to get his mind in control and his blush to go away.

 

“So, whats’ your gift today?” Sugawara asked, a smirk on his face.

 

He really didn’t want to take it out.

 

“Don’t do this again, you know you’re going to show us anyway.” Sugawara said, putting his hands on his hips and cocking an eyebrow.

 

He was right.

 

He pulled out the bear and handed it to Sugawara.

 

“It’s so cute!” He exclaimed.

 

“Stuffed animals are a sure sign of interest.” Nishinoya said matter-of-factly.

 

“If it were me, I’d say that it somewhat resembled-“

 

Tsukishima’s comment was cut off by a glare from Sugawara.

 

Hinata was fidgeting in the corner, but Kageyama wouldn’t look in his direction, in fear of his face betraying him of his thoughts.

 

They didn’t make eye contact the whole practice.

 

 

Kageyama took a deep breath as he opened his locker, hand shaking slightly. Today was the last day and tomorrow started their Winter break, so today was the big reveal.

 

He was confused when there wasn’t anything inside of his locker besides a note. He pulled it out and it read

 

“ _Today’s the last day! Confused as to why there isn’t a gift? Meet me behind the gym and I’ll give it to you in person. ~Secret Santa”_

Oh god oh god oh god.

 

He didn’t know if he was able to do this. How did he do this? What was going to happen? What did he say to them when he finally met them? They obviously want to date him but he doesn’t want to date anyone but –

 

He shook his head, abruptly ending the thought. He took a deep breath and made his way to the gym.

 

As he was walking around it, his breathing was increased, his palms were sweating and his heartbeat was racing. He had no idea what to do. He decided to just go for it. He rounded the corner was struck with shock when he saw Hinata there, standing with his back to him.

 

“Hinata? What are you-“ Kageyama looked down and read his shirt.

‘If lost return to Tobio’

 

Kageyama’s mind went blank.

 

Hinata slowly turned around, face bright red and refusing to make eye-contact with Kageyama.

 

“I… I didn’t know how to do this, but I couldn’t not say anything anymore, so I asked Sugawara-senpai for help and he said that this was the best idea and I really hope you don’t hate me, because, because I really really like you a lot Tobio!” His ended his rushed speech with a bow.

 

Kageyama just blinked at him, trying to figure out how to do, well, anything. Was this really happening? There was no way that this was actually happening, right? It was a dream. It had to be a dream, caused by sleeping with that stupid bear that looked like Hinata.

 

“Are you… going to say anything?” Hinata asked quietly, looking up slowly.

 

Kageyama’s mouth open and closed like a fish out of water, eyes practically bulging out of his head.

 

“Are you mad? Please don’t be mad! I’m sorry, I’m sorry I don’t know how it happened, but one day, I just realized how much I like being your partner and studying with you and walking home to class with you and I just-“

 

“Boge…” Kageyama said quietly, cutting him off.

 

“What?” Hinata asked, sounding scared.

 

“You’re a dumbass, is what I’m saying.” Kageyama said, finally regaining control of his senses.

 

“W-what?” Hinata asked carefully.

 

“So, what’s my last gift?” Kageyama asked.

 

“What?” Hinata asked again.

 

“Is that the only word you know?” Kageyama asked, attempting to hold back a smile.

 

“I – um, well…” HInata’s face burning red.

 

Kageyama waited patiently.

 

“…me…” Hinata said so quiet that Kageyama barely picked it up.

 

Kageyama’s face lit up red and he covered his face in his hands, mumbling, “Boge.”

He heard Hinata sucked in a breath and Kageyama was positive he was about to apologize again, so he surged forward and pulled Hinata against his chest.

  
“Kageyama?!” Hinata shouted in surprise.

 

“I like you too, dumbass.” Kageyama said into Hinata’s hair.

 

He felt Hinata tense up a second, before wrapping his arms around Kageyama and let out a, “Kageyama…”

 

Kageyama heard a sniffle.

 

“Are you crying?” Kageyama asked with a chuckle.

 

“What? No! Of course not, Bakageyama!” Hinata shouted defensively.

 

Kageyama just pulled him closer, reveling in the warmth of his body and burying his face in his soft, citrus smelling hair.

 

They walked into the club room together, and he heard Nishinoya exclaim, “What was your last present?!”

 

Hinata and Kageyama shuffled nervously, bright red.

 

“I think it’s right in front of you.” Tsukishima said arrogantly. Kageyama could hear the smirk on his face.

 

“What? I don’t get it.” Nishinoya said, cocking his head to the side, looking behind Hinata and examining every inch of Kageyama.

 

“Let’s just go to practice.” Sugawara said fondly. He nodded in their direction and they both shot him thankful smiles.

 

Kageyama and Hinata both thought that this was probably the best Christmas they’ve ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! It was fun to write and these two are adorable dorks and i love them a lot.


	4. Merry Christmas Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is bored out of his mind during Winter break, so he invited Bokuto to hang out, and realizes a few things throughout the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for lost time, here's the next chapter! I was really feeling this one, I love it :D

Kuroo paced around his house before flopping face first onto his couch. His groan turned into a long whine, muffled by the couch cushions. It was only the second day of Winter Break, his parents gone for the weekend, so he was bored out of his mind with no one to entertain him. It was around 11 am and he’d been up since 8, pacing around the house trying to find something to interest him. He tried playing video games, and turned it off after five minutes. He tried to watch a movie, before realizing he missed the first ten minutes because he wasn’t paying attention. He tried reading, and after rereading the same sentence four times he closed the book. Kenma was shopping with his mom, Yaku was entertaining Lev, and he was _bored._

 

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the couch, picking his phone up and scrolling through it’s contents. He was scrolling through twitter when he saw a tweet from Bokuto posted exactly 7 minutes ago.

 

**_@bokHOOTo_Kou:_ ** _IM SO BORED I COULD DO HOMEWORK_

He promptly closed the app and opened his messenger.

 

**_FineFeline:_ ** _Yo_

The indicator that Bokuto was answering was immediate

 

**_BokHOOTo:_ ** _SAVE ME_

**_FineFeline:_ ** _I’m bored too, let’s hang out_

**_BokHOOTo:_ ** _I’ll be over in 20_

Kuroo tossed his phone to the side and leaned back onto the couch, relieved that he’ll finally get his boredom out of the way, when he realized that him and Bokuto had never really ‘hung out’ together before. Sure, they’d hit the gym together sometimes and text pretty frequently, he’s chilled at his house before and vice versa and he really did consider him his best friend next to Kenma. They just, never got around to actually hanging out and doing things outside of volleyball, texting, and video games. He wondered why that was as he got ready.

 

In what felt like less than 20 minutes but was actually 30, there was a knock on his door.

 

Kuroo walked over and opened it, “Hey man.”

 

“It’s cold as balls outside.” Bokuto complained, walking in without being invited – not that it really mattered – toeing off his shoes and walking to the living room to throw himself on the couch.

 

“Alright, so what are we doing today?” Kuroo asked, sitting next to Bokuto after shoving his legs off the couch so that he could actually sit.

 

“Well, actually – and if you’re not down for it it’s totally fine – the museum in the city has a new engineering exhibit that opened up and I was planning on going at some point.” Bokuto explain.

 

“Engineering exhibit? Museum?” Kuroo asked suspiciously. Why did Bokuto want to go there? Not that he didn’t want to go, he also heard about it and thought it was cool but, _Bokuto?_

“Yeah, I know it’s nerdy but it looked cool!” Bokuto said a little defensively, “Like I said, if you don’t wanna –“

 

“No, no, I totally want to! I was just surprised that Bokuto “I’m-never-mature-about-anything” Koutarou wants to go to a _museum.”_ Kuroo said teasingly.

 

“Hurtful!” Bokuto in a fake offended tone, “I’ll have you know that I have about 5% maturity in me.”

 

Kuroo snorted, “Impressive.”

 

Bokuto rolled his eyes, a smile on his face, “So are we going or not, you sarcastic piece of shit.”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, anything to get your ass out of my house.” Kuroo said affectionately.

 

“Excuse me, my ass likes this couch very much and is offended.” Bokuto replied, standing up and walking to the door.

 

Kuroo followed suit, barking out a laugh, “Yeah, I know, the amount of times you’ve walked in and passed out on that couch is innumerable.”

 

Bokuto just laughed and shrugged, putting his shoes back on.

 

“Oh, just get out.” Kuroo said, pushing him out the door, and locking it behind them.

 

~

They purchased their tickets and walked to the exhibit, chatting about how their teams were going and what training they were doing for the Spring Tournament.

 

“Right, and when _our_ team wins, you’re treating me to barbeque.” Bokuto said, entering the exhibit first.

“I wouldn’t hold your breath on that one.” Kuroo said before looking around and spotting an interactive period table.

 

“Holy shit, Bo, check this out!” Kuroo said excitedly.

 

Bokuto walked over and leaned over his shoulder, “What no way that’s _awesome.”_

Bokuto reached over and pressed the Bromine one, on the wall the molecular structure popped up, along with facts, the molecular weight and typical uses.

 

“Hey, Kuroo, guess what.” Bokuto said, practically vibrating with excitement.

  
“What?” He asked.

 

“You’re my _BRO_ mine.” Bokuto said, breaking out into a grin.

 

“I hope you choke on bromine, that was _awful.”_ Kuroo said, letting his head drop to his hands, grinning all the while.

 

“You thought it was funny.” Bokuto said.

 

“I did not!” Kuroo replied, walking away so that Bokuto couldn’t see the grin on his face.

 

“Did to!” Bokuto exclaimed, chasing after him.

 

Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks, taking in a deep breath and sucking his cheeks in to rid himself of his smile, “Did not.” He said in a strangled voice, due to the weird shape of his mouth and him holding his breath.

 

They stared at each other silently for approximately 0.2 seconds before simultaneously breaking into laughter.

 

After calming down they walked around more, examining the rest of the exhibit which was a mix of biomolecular things, rigs about physics and force, the first uses of mechanical engineering, some robots, and to end it was a quiz about everything that was learned.

 

“I bet I can get a higher grade than you.” Bokuto challenged.

 

“Winner buys lunch.” Kuroo said, eyes glistening.

 

“Deal.” Bokuto said, before plopping down on the chair.

 

There was no way Bokuto could do better than him. Kuroo was top of his class, accepted to Tokyo U for chemical engineering on academic scholarship.

 

After ten minutes he heard Bokuto exclaim that he was done.

Kuroo finished two minutes after him.

 

“Alright, what did you get?” Bokuto asked, eyes shining.  
  
“97.” Kuroo said, an air of arrogance around him.

 

“Ha, I got a 100.” Bokuto shouted, jumping up in excitement.

 

“ _What?!_ How?! You cheated!” Kuroo accused.

 

“I’ll have you know that I did _not_ cheat, and I knew most of these questions without even going through the exhibit.” Bokuto said proudly, “So, I’m thinking ramen.”

 

“How on Earth did you know those things?” Kuroo asked incredulously, granted, he knew them too but, c’mon, he’s talking to _Bokuto._ The guy who forgets how to spike when he gets flustered.

 

Bokuto shrugged as they exited the museum, “In my engineering classes.”

 

“You’re taking engineering classes?” Kuroo asked, shocked. If his school was anything like theirs, engineering classes were only ever really taken by the top students.

 

“Well, yeah, I’m planning on majoring in mechanical engineering.” Bokuto said nonchalantly.

 

“ _What?”_ Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks, completely taken off guard.

 

“What?” Bokuto asked back confused.

 

“You – you’re – you’re smart?” Kuroo asked, too surprised to realize how rude he sounded.

 

Bokuto snorted, “Alright, I’m going to act like that wasn’t offensive, and say yes.”  


“I’m sorry, but I just – what?” Kuroo asked, walking again.

 

“Yeah, I’m top of my class, I got an academic scholarship to Tokyo U for mechanical engineering.” Bokuto stated.

 

“But, you – you’re _Bokuto!_ Your mood changes with the drop of a hat, you forget simple skills when flustered –“ Kuroo continued, floored.

 

“As Akaashi likes to say, ‘it seems like your brain just drains out of your ears the moment you’re in the gym’.” Bokuto explained in his imitation of Akaashi.

“Wow, who would’ve guessed that Bokuto Koutarou, the boy who has muscles for a brain is _smart.”_ Kuroo said teasingly, now that the shock has died down.

 

“Alright, now you’re being facetious.” Bokuto said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Do you even know how to spell that word?” Kuroo asked, a smile on his face.

 

“And now you’re being an asshole.” Bokuto chuckled, shoving him with his shoulder.

 

They sat down in the restaurant, grateful for the warm food to heat up their frozen exteriors because of the harsh cold outside. Suddenly, Kuroo practically choked on his noodles.

 

“What?” Bokuto asked with a mouthful of pork.

 

“I just realized, that means were going to the same university, and are both going to be going to their school of engineering!” Kuroo said excitedly.

 

“Shit man, yeah! That’s sweet!” Bokuto said, reaching up for a high five.

 

The rest of the lunch was excited chatter over all the trouble they were going to get in during their college years together.

 

They were walking around Tokyo, not wanting to go back home and try and figure out something to do.

 

“Oh, hey, look!” Bokuto pointed in the direction of the sound of Christmas music.

 

Kuroo followed his direction and saw a little Christmas village. Tents set up with activities and games and snacks and merchandise. It perfectly fit with the piles of snow that had accumulated due to the storm from the night before.

 

“Wanna check it out?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Well, it is Christmas time, so why not?” Bokuto said, walking over.

 

They walked around, admiring the lights and the displays, when Bokuto ran over to a table with mugs, picking one up and hiding it behind his back, turning to face Kuroo.

 

“Hey, guess what?” Bokuto asked excitedly.

 

Kuroo sighed, “What is it?”

 

Bokuto pulled the mug out from behind him and turned it to face Kuroo, “You’re my ho-ho-homie.”

 

“I actually hate you.” Kuroo said, walking away.

 

“Wait, hold on!” Bokuto said laughing and jogged up to him.

 

Kuroo looked down and saw a bag, “Don’t tell me you bought it.”

 

Bokuto was beaming and he held the bag out to Kuroo, “Merry Christmas!”

  
“Really. You shouldn’t have.” Kuroo deadpanned, but took the bag anyway, holding back a smile.

 

“But you’ve been so charming this whole date, I had to repay you somehow.” Bokuto said a little sarcastically.

 

“Who said this was a date?” Kuroo snorted.

 

“Well, you did pay for lunch.” Bokuto said smiling.

 

“If this is a date, you’re the girl.” Kuroo said with a smirk.

 

“Had I known I was the girl, I would’ve worn my nice heels today!” Bokuto whined.

 

“Oh please, with this body of yours you’d snap the heels.” Kuroo said, gesturing to his wide shoulders, and big biceps.

 

“You have to admit that my calves would look great in heels though.” Bokuto said, posing with his leg sticking out.

 

Kuroo regarded him for a moment before agreeing, “Yeah, I’d say they would.”

 

“Oh, don’t flatter me like that Tetsu!” Bokuto said in a high voice, draping himself on his arm.

 

Kuroo laughed in response and just kept walking.

 

They passed a display with little animals in Christmas decorations, when Bokuto exclaimed he wanted hot chocolate.

 

Kuroo told him he’d wait at the display, looking at them as he jogged away.

 

He found a black and white owl with a wreath around its neck, and a black cat with a Santa hat on its head. Smiling, he bought both and walked over to Bokuto.

 

“I got us peppermint hot chocolate to continue the Christmas mood.” Bokuto said, handing one out to him.

“Thanks man.” Kuroo said, taking a sip, the hot liquid making him realize just how cold he was.

 

“Dude, are you cold? I’m freezing. Let’s go back to your place.” Bokuto said, shimmying his shoulders to try and hide himself more in his coat.

 

“I second that.” Kuroo said, walking in the direction of his house.

 

They walked up and Kuroo pulled out his house key, fumbling around for a bit because of the gloves. When he finally got it in the lock, he felt a thud on the back of his head, and cold sensation creeping over his scalp.

 

He turned around slowly, taking in the deep smirk on Bokuto’s face, “You. Did. Not.”  


“Whatcha gonna do about it, pussy cat?” Kuroo said tauntingly.

 

Kuroo growled and – carefully – put his mug on the ground and grabbed a pile of snow, patting it into a ball and launched it at the boy in front of him, who dodged it. Within a few seconds it was an all-out war in his front yard, snowballs flying everywhere, some at speeds that probably should have hurt if they weren’t used to receiving sharp spikes daily.

 

Suddenly, Kuroo felt a weight latch onto his back and they were both tumbling into a pile of snow.

 

“Kou, are you serious?!” Kuroo said laughing, throwing Bokuto off his back into the snow next to him.

 

“Gotcha.” Bokuto said playfully.

 

Kuroo looked at him and erupted into laughter, and was met with a confused face, “What is it?”  


“Your hair is drooping.” Kuroo said between laughs, in near hysterics.

 

“Like you’re a sight for sore eyes, you’re probably three inches shorter now that your hair is flat!” Bokuto said defensively, lunging at Kuroo and tackling him into the snow.

  
They wrestled around on the ground for a bit before laying back in defeat, taking in gulps of air and calming themselves down. When they stilled, Kuroo could feel the ice melting down his back and jumped up.

 

“I’m freezing; I’m going inside with or without you.” Kuroo said, unlocking the door, grateful that they key was still in the lock.

 

“I’m taking a bath first!” Bokuto exclaimed, pushing Kuroo out of the way to get inside first.

 

“Fine, only because you’re the guest.” Kuroo called down the hall where Bokuto had already disappeared.

 

Kuroo took his jacket off and peeled off his sweater, tossing it to be washed, and walked around shirtless, cleaning up the bits of snow they got in the house. After a bit, Bokuto walked out, with a towel around his waist and one toweling off his hair.

 

“Ooooh, scandalous.” Kuroo said suggestively, as he tugged at the corner of Bokuto’s towel.

 

Bokuto snapped the towel he was using to dry his hair off at Kuroo’s hand, who yelped at the sting and jumped away.

 

“Can I borrow clothes?” Bokuto asked.

  
“Yeah, sure, I’m going in.” Kuroo said, walking to the bathroom.

 

The hot water against his skin was nearly too hot against his icy skin, but he soon got accustomed to it, sighing in comfort as he let his muscles relax and warm up again. He was thinking about how they day went, and how much he actually enjoyed hanging out with Bokuto, reprimanding himself for not offering this sooner. But, it wasn’t like they couldn’t do this again, they were going to spend their entire university life together. The thought warmed his heart and excited him.

 

He stepped out of the bath, white steam billowing in his wake as he padded out into his room to put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, wiping his wet hair down. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Bokuto, who was scrolling on his phone, a mug of hot chocolate on his lap. He gestured to the table in front of them, “I made you hot chocolate.”  
  
“Thanks man.” Kuroo said appreciatively, grabbing a blanket and nudging Bokuto to lift up his mug so that he could drape it over the two of them.

 

He smiled as he picked up his new mug, suddenly remembering what he bought.

 

“Oh yeah! I’ll be right back.” Kuroo said, throwing the blanket off and jumping up, jogging into his room.

 

He grabbed the bag and walked back, digging his hand in and pulling out the cat and handing it to Bokuto.

 

“Oh hey, it’s you!” Bokuto said, grinning.

 

“This one is mine.” Kuroo said, showing Bokuto the owl.

“It’s me!” Bokuto said excitedly, examining it.

 

“That’s the point. I gave you the me one and I kept the you one!” Kuroo said, grinning.

 

“Wow, like a real couple!” Bokuto said teasingly.

 

Kuroo regarded the comment for a while as he watched Bokuto examine the cat, before putting it on the table and going back to his phone. His hair was down, and a little damp, his normally styled bangs falling softly in his eyes. He was wearing one of his sweaters and sweatpants, fitting him lengthwise, but stretched against his chest and thighs because he was more muscular than himself, who was tall and lanky. There was a slight flush to his cheeks from the heat of the hot chocolate, and his eyes were illuminated from his phone, sparkling like liquid gold. Kuroo thought of how much he enjoyed hanging out with him, how much he enjoyed the late night conversations they had about everything and nothing, how his eyes sparkled when he talked about things he liked and the fire in them when they played each other.

 

It wasn’t like in the movies, his realization. It didn’t ‘hit him like a truck’. The thought just kind of creeped into his head, and made sense. He loved Bokuto, in a deeper way than just friends. And maybe it was because he sort of always knew it. Kenma had once said how him and Bokuto would make a good couple, how they complimented each other nicely, and Kuroo just simply agreed. He didn’t shy away from physical contact that sometimes seemed too much for just friends. Nor did he shy away from jokes about them being a couple. He usually embraced them. Maybe they were already a couple in their own, special way. Kuroo smiled as his heart beat steadily and strong.

 

“You’re staring, what is it?” Bokuto asked without even looking up from his phone.

 

“I love you.” Kuroo said fondly, not even afraid to say that. He never felt uncomfortable around Bokuto, he could say or do anything and it would be received in the warmest way possible.

 

Bokuto smiled and still didn’t look up from his phone, “I love you too, man.”

 

Kuroo chuckled, “No, not in the friend way, like, in the boyfriend way.”

 

“I know, me too.” Bokuto said, turning and looking at him, a smile on his face and his eyes dancing.

 

“Oh, okay.” Kuroo said happily, not looking away from Bokuto. He finished his hot chocolate and placed it on the table next to Kuroo’s forgotten one.

 

He leaned back and made eye contact with Kuroo, who was still watching him and smiling. They sat like that, smiling dopily at each other in comfortable silence for a bit.

  
Bokuto was the first to break it, “So, like, should we be kissing now because like, you’re really warm and really hot and I would really enjoy kissing you right now.”

 

“You need to shut up.” Kuroo said fondly, before closing the space and connecting their lips.

 

Bokuto’s lips were soft against his and they moved slowly against each other. They fit perfectly together and it was almost instantaneous that they found their rythym. Kuroo played with the hair at the nape of Bokuto’s neck, while Bokuto rubbed up Kuroo’s sides slowly.

 

Kuroo sighed in contentment when they broke apart, and Bokuto hummed happily when he cuddled himself into Kuroo’s side.

 

Kuroo carded his fingers through Bokuto’s slightly damp hair and Bokuto traced the knucled on his free hand.

 

“You know, I like your hair like this.” Kuroo mused.

  
“And I like when you enjoy my puns.” Bokuto stated, “But we don’t always get what we want.”

 

Kuroo yanked Bokuto’s hair as a response to which Bokuto replied, “Ooooh kinky.”

 

“Shut up and turn on the TV, ‘Elf’ comes on soon.” Kuroo said, removing his arm so Bokuto could lean forward and grab it.

 

Bokuto turned it on and flipped to the channel it was playing and returned back into Kuroo’s arms. They watched the movie and commented on it and laughed out loud and Kuroo wondered what took so long to get to this point, but at the same time, realized that they were already there this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A LOT OF FUN TO WRITE, THESE TWO ARE ACTUALLY THE BIGGEST MORONS IN THE WORLD AND I LOVE THEM


End file.
